Letters: A Post-Potter Fan Fic
by AspiringArmstrong
Summary: Marian and Darian Blyth are separated by a vast ocean. Marian and her mother live in Oregon and Darian and his father live in London. Both got accepted to prestigious schools. Alderwood Academy and Hogwarts! They each send letters back and forth once a week to tell of their many adventures! Learn about the progressive school Alderwood, where the wizards attend classes with MUGGLES!
1. August 7, 2014

August 7, 2014

To Darian Blyth,  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Whatever House

Hey Darian,

It's me! You're sweet, kind, lovable, adorable, wonderful, pretty, perfect, sister! I tell you, this whole "owl" thing is weird. We just got our first one. I think I'm going to name her Becky. Mom needed Dad special order a Spotted Owl for us, since it's native to the NorthWest and we need to keep a low profile. Dad had to ship it to us as live parcial. You should have seen the look on the neighbor's faces when the UPS guy drove up to our home, and pulled out a huge box with holes in it marked _live cargo_. Since we live in the northwest, we had to get a special permit to keep her, Spotted Owls are endangered, we don't want to anger the conservationists, (Mom helped me look that word up) who like cause a big fuss when they think animals are being mistreated.

As you know, we turn 11 this week. Mom said Dad's sending you to a school called Hogwarts? I hope it looks better than it sounds. Is the mascot a big pig with lots of warts? The only warthog I know of is from Lion King; Pumba! (Call me Mr. PIg!)

Mom said we need to get my supplies for the school I'm going to. It's called Alderwood Academy in Salem, Oregon. I was hoping to go to the big school in Massachusetts, but Mom wants me to go to a 'progressive school', so Alderwood… Here I come!

When I got my acceptance letter, Mom was so excited for me! She took me out and I got to eat wherever I wanted. I chose Red Lobster and got a bottomless shrimp plate. Mom said if I had one more plate, they'd fry me up and serve me to the next table.

After lunch, we went to this mall in Portland (that's where we live) and entered this shop called "Living Earth" That sold crystals and incense. It was very cool! THe lady who ran the shop was really old, she probably saw some of the rocks form! I was looking at a geode when Mom waved me to the back room. She pulled out her wand and tapped a doorknob. When she opened the door, it lead to the OUTSIDE! When we walked through, she told me we were in New Salem, over 100 miles away! It's hidden in the actual Salem, Oregon.

Mom explained to me that Salem was founded a long time ago by a group of pioneers who didn't like how Salem Mas, treated them. They formed their own city and own rules. The city is hidden from muggles, and is unplottable, the only way to get there is through locations like the one in the mall. We're currently in the Willow Quarter where most of the shops cater to education and school. A street away is the Oak Quarter where most supplies are bought. People who live in the city live in the Elm Quarter and the Pine quarter is where the business sector is.

Mom said there was a similar place in England that Dad probably took you to. Diagonally? ... Mom's laughing... anyway. It was cool! There's lots of people who are like us and they were using magic just out in the open! I saw some of the weirdest things, I couldn't imagine what half of them did. There was a cart with spinning whirlygigs and doodads making all kinds of noise. Another window had flying brooms. There was a man with an arm full of monkeys. It was crazy!

We stopped off at a small stone building covered in spikes and gargoyles. Mom said this was a branch of Gringotts where we keep our money. I was so excited that I got to see my first goblin! Newtscrape was very nice. He complemented me on my dress too! I asked him if he went to Alderwood, but he said no. He hoped in a few years to have his child attend, since there was no regulation about 'extra-species' at Alderwood and it's nice to see 'non-segregation' in a wizarding school. I promised him when his son attends that I'll make an extra effort to make him a friend and show him around. Newtscrape smiled a mouth full of sharp teeth and told me he'd appreciate that.

Mom withdrew a handful of gallions, thanked Newtscrape and we left the bank. She told me most wizards look down on the goblins, and Alderwood will be really pushing the limits of what's tolerable to most people by letting a goblin attend school She didn't know how he'd complete the classes if he's not allowed to use a wand, as part of the goblin rebellion treaty, they were not allowed to have wands.

We continued down the street as mom read the parchment. The letter gave Mom a list of school supplies. I don't know what half of this stuff is for, but I'm interested in trying them out. We have standard dragonhide gloves, and pewter cauldrons, along with spell books. Mom says the American schools are trying to find a better synthetic type of glove due to the inhumane nature that the dragons are killed and utilized for their parts. She says it's a brutal and horrible practice and if she could find a better way to keep my hands from being dissolved to the bone while brewing some potion or being torn to shreds in Herbology, she'd boycott them.

After we got the gloves, cauldron, and spell books, it was time to get my wand. We entered the shop "Trueheart Wands" As soon as we opened the door, I was hit with a cloud of incense smoke and the sound of a beating drum. The man running the shop was so nice. He was as big as a bear. He wore brown leather pants with no shirt, and leather armbands decorated with feathers and beads. He had long black hair and dark skin and piercing brown eyes. I wished I could hide behind a display case and just stare at him, but that would be creepy. Mom said he was Native American. I've seen a few people like him around the city, but no ne with a gaze like his.

He asked me my name, and I could barely whisper it. He took my hand and stretched it out, felt my elbow, and held a measuring tape to it. I thought I was going to die, or faint, or pee or something! The large indian released his grip and I was able to gain some composure. He handed me a box and I opened it. It was a long stick of wood. He asked me to take it and wave it around. Nothing happened! We tried box after box until one wand shot a jet of pink glitter right in his face! He smiled at me, face covered in pink glitter and nodded to my Mom. I wanted to die just then I was so embarrassed.

As he rang up my new wand, I asked him where he learned how to make these. Trueheart said when he was a boy, he studied under a man named Orvilredenbacher (... Mom's laughing again...ANYWAY) he studied under some wand guy in England and moved back to America to try and learn how to make wands with the trees and cores found here. We have Sasquatch cores, raven cores, coyote cores, thunderbird cores, Jackalope cores, chupacabra cores, batboy cores, (they were both laughing about that one. I think they're teasing me with it) and more!

So, I got my wand. Mom says to tell you it's Alder (like my school!) 9 inches with a raven feather core. I named it glitter. Alder is a white wood, so it's color should work with anything I wear. I was going to carve my name in it, but Mom said it might ruin the magic. We can send it off to get engraved at a wand engraver.

Next stop was to get my clothes. I got fitted for my uniform. It's really cute! We're allowed to make minor alterations but it's your standard prep school attire; pleated short or long skirt, blouse, and so forth. Mom says you're going to have to wear a robe! Ha ha ha! I'm going to look glamorous! I'm sure you're robes will be ok.

Oh! I am allowed a familiar! We could have a raven, a cat, or a snake. I wanted a raven, but Mom said we already got Becky, which she's talked to the Principal and was approved to let me use for mail. I got Lucky instead. A lovely, smart, cute wonderful American shorthair all back cat. It has spooky red eyes too! When I learn transmogreration, I'll transmogrify it to be a giant black sabertooth tiger to eat people who get in my way! hahaha! (Mom says I haven't even read my first spell book and already I'm mad with power!)

So, bags are packed, Lucky is in her cage, and Mom is driving me to open house. After that, it will be one last week at home and I'll be all alone and at the mercy of the world. Oh, the anguish! My own mother is abandoning me! She says most folks don't live at school, they can go there and come home and sleep in their own bed. I think she's just trying to get rid of me so she can have a social life. I do tend to keep the poor woman tied down.

Anyway I'll tie this to Becky's leg and send it off to you. Should make it there in a few days. I will come visit for the summer, but you and Dad need to come and spend Christmas with us! Mom says Dad agreed to meet us at the airport when we visit. I love you and hope you have a good year! I want to hear all the details

Your super loving sis,

Marian Blyth  
>Soon to be attendee to Alderwood Academy<p> 


	2. August 17, 2014

August 17, 2014

To: Marion Blyth  
>Alderwood Academy<br>Whatever Room (I'm sure this dumb owl will find you)

Marion,

Heya Sis! It's your most awesome twin brother in the whole world. I'm writing this on the Hogwarts train as we speak! I was hoping to see the famous Potters this trip, but Dad said I would be a fourth year before any Weasleys or Potters will be attending.

Dad told me he worked with Harry Potter in the Ministry and that he was a quiet and reserved man. I saw him once when I went to work with Dad, Harry seemed to have a haunted look in his eyes. I was too scared to go up to him. Dad was always impressed that he never used his fame to increase his position. The Potters have a seat on the Wizengamot, and there's talk they want Potter to head it. Dad says Potter may take the position, but reluctantly.

I'm sitting in the cabin with a strange red head girl that's not one of the famous Weasleys. Her name is Amelia. She said she's named after her grandmother. We met on my trip to Diagon Alley (not diagonally, doof!). When I was shopping, Dad got me an Owl. I named him Doomcracker. He's all black with wicked claws. Dad said it's a 'great horned owl'. I wanted to train him to swoop down and attack on command, but Dad said there is some law against using owls for combat, and if there isn't he'll go file the motion the next morning.

Doomcracker gazes at everyone like they are a piece of meat. I love it. Doomcracker and I headed off to Ollivander's to get my wand. That's when I ran into Amelia. She had some tiny pygmy owl with her. Somehow this crazy girl put a pink bow around its neck and painted its talons purple. The thing was hideous. I doubt the owl knew what had been done to it, it looked like it was proud of the pampering.

We both laughed at the collision. Amelia pointed to her Mom over at the robe shop. She was talking to Dad. I think they work together. Amelia and I went to Ollivander's to get our wands. I asked if he knew Trueheart and asked if he knew that there's another wandmaker around here called Orvilredenbacher. Ollivander said he knew of this man, and gave me a bag of popcorn! Ollivander said he was proud of Trueheart's success in America, and they exchange core material as often as they can.

Ollivander ended the pleasantries and indicated Amelia should go first. It took her thirty wands to find hers. The wand she did get was rather cool looking. It wasn't normal and smooth, but had a spiral going up the shaft. Ollivander congratulated her on the choice. It was aspen wood with unicorn hair. Ollivander told her it was a wand he'd made when he was an apprentice, and he wondered if it would ever find its owner before he died. This moved Amelia to tears and she hugged her wand.

I was excited when it was my turn. Ollivander laid out the boxes of twenty or so wands. I took my time and tried as many as I could. The one I found was wickid cool! It was all black with an ivory handle. Ollivander said it was African Blackwood and had an Ukrainian Ironbelly Dragon Heartstring. Doomcracker nodded in approval. Ollivander said it was well designed for duals and curses.

With this wand, my path has been chosen; I shall be the next dark wizard and rule this puny country! Muahahahaha!

Ok, I promise I'll wait till my fourth year to strive for world domination. Amelia said my evil laugh needs work anyway and if I became an unspeakable blight upon humanity, it was her duty from the most ancient and noble house of Bones to stop me. I asked if her last name is Bones, why she won't join my evil ways and rule by my side... I have cookies.

Amelia punched me in the arm and said my cookies were not temping, and stop trying to corrupt her. Girls are weird. There's nothing wrong with my evil cookies.

All in all, we got my spell and are on the train now. Amelia is weird, but nice. I like having a new friend for the term. You know how Dad is about meeting new people, so I didn't have anyone my age I hung out with. Now that I'm gone, I hope Dad starts socializing more. He seems lonely and I'd like him to meet someone. Not that I wouldn't love for you and Mom to come back, but I think that they would legalize dragons as pets before that happened.

Train's close. I need to change my robes and get going!

You're loving brother and aspiring dark lord,

Darian Blyth

Soon to be Hogwarts Attendee


	3. August 24, 2014

August 24th, 2014

To: Darian Blyth  
>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Whatever House

Darian,

Oh wonderful brother! I just had the bestest awesome first week! First thing I want to say is DARIAN AND AMELIA SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! What are you going to name your children? Does she know twins are inherent and most likely she'll have to deal with that? Have you picked a date yet? What does Daddy think of his son becoming a MAN?

OK, I tormented you enough about your GIRL friend. I just want to say, wait till your NEWTS are over until you decide to go the route of dark wizard. I don't think you can gain followers if your grades suck.

School here is interesting! Alderwood Academy is completely different than what Mom told me about Hogwarts. We don't have "houses", but I'll get into that later. Mom drove me to the entrance and let me out to attend the opening ceremony. I met some nice people, all of us were nervous being away from home. In America, most schools are public schools, so you stay close to home.

Mom said she would stay and help me get settled in my dorm, so she was in the back of the assembly hall while our principal gave her announcement. It was weird! I couldn't tell the wizards from the muggles! Everyone dressed in muggle clothing and had cell phones. I saw our principal go to the podium to do her speech.

She said "Fellow students of Alderwood Academy, My name is Maggie Dryden. I welcome you to a new year. The one thing Alderwood promotes is unity and camaraderie, no matter your background. Once you enter these gates, the person to your left and to your right are your brothers and sisters. You can depend on them, rely on them, and trust them with your lives. This school is NOT founded on competition, but co-existence with your fellow students, no matter their stature. A warning to first years, any bullying, or intolerance will be met with strong disciplinary measure. We have a zero tolerance to such antics."

It was weird, a guy next to her who looked like someone out of a 50's sitcom drew a wand and subtly waved it over the assembly, everyone who was a muggle froze and we were able to see who the wizards were. She looked over us with a cool look and grinned sweetly, but there was an edge to her voice.

"Those returning know the rules, we have a strict policy against the use of the terms: squib and mudblood. I wish those new to our school to know that I, myself, am in the classification of a squib but that does not make me any less capable of handling your education and understanding theory and practice of your 'extracurricular studies'. We strive to set ourselves apart from the other schools by incorporating non-magical humans into our school and show you they are just as capable as those with magic. Your best friend may be non-magical!"

"I have one final announcement. Terrance Grey is joining us. He's from London and a member of their Ministry of Magic. He is going to be head of the Stag Circle, and will focus on wand work with you. Our original wands master went to London, as part of a mutual agreement of learning their teaching styles. Hopefully Professor Grey will be able to bring something back to Magical Britain and our school may lead the way to a greater enlightenment for all of wizard kind."

I think she freaking rocks.

So they introduced the teachers to us and told us what circle they cover.

Stag Circle is led by a Hogwarts official; Mr. Grey. He teaches Wand magic and will cover basic Hogwartian curriculum. Mr. Grey is weird, you should ask Dad about him. He has a rather hoity-toity attitude, like this whole thing is a joke. He is a brown haired guy with big glasses on.

Hawk Circle is taught by a Native-American woman named Zaltana (it means High Mountain) Williams. She covers Divination, Herbology, and Magical Creatures. She's very beautiful. Her long black hair is braided and goes down almost to her lower back. She has dark brown eyes and a wide face. She seems to always have a warm smile.

Fox Circle is led by this guy named Bob (just Bob, no one knows his last name.) He was the one who cast the freezing spell on the muggles earlier. He teaches magical history and potions and is the vice principal. Someone told me Mr. Bob is a Discordian? I'm not sure what that is. He keeps a pipe in his mouth and has gray hair and wears a suit and tie. He looks like a spitting image of a sitcom dad. He even talks with a booming voice, which both soothes and terrifies you at the same time.

Otter Circle is ran by this Tibetan named Darma Kunchen (Kuchen means All Knowing) he covers meditation, projection, and a lot of spiritual stuff. Mr. Kunchen looks like someone right out of a martial arts movie. He is thin and bald and looks old, but not wrinkles old.

Spirit Circle is weird, there's a guy named Gregory Stone, his face says it all. It's like he never smiles, not once! He is a Tutor and works in advanced studies. He's got black hair and I kid you not, gray eyes. I don't like to be near him. He really creeps me out, but not in a 'strangers with candy' kind of creepy.

Once the magical staff was introduce, the sat back down and Mr. Bob let the muggles out of their trance to continue the assembly. They introduce the muggle staff to the first years.

Then we have the muggle staff, sorry, we're not supposed to say muggle. It's "non-magical".

Mrs. White, she's the History teacher and is the cheerleading coach. She looks like a typical blond hair blue eyed bubble head, but if she's the history teacher, she must know her stuff.

Mr. Appletree is the Math teacher. He's somewhat nerdy in a white shirt and brown khakis. The glasses hide what color his eyes are, but he sports a part down the middle of his black hair.

Mrs. Smith teaches Geography and Earth Science. She's a jolly woman, somewhat bigger around the middle, but she wears it well. She's got fiery red hair and reminds me of Molly Weasley from that one time we got invited to dinner there by Arthur.

Mrs. Trueheart is the biology teacher and nurse. I'm sure some of the boys next to me want to get a checkup from her. She's got long black hair and brown eyes. Her figure is something Mom is spending a thousand hours in spin class to archive. She also teaches the art classes. I want to think she's related to the wand maker, she almost looks like him.

Mr. Row is the school's linguist. Mrs. Dryden says he knows 11 languages and teaches each class involving linguistics. Vincent is rather handsome. He's got these green eyes that makes me want to stare into the infinite depths of his soul. His hair is slightly disheveled in that 'I'm a teacher, but a bad teacher who goes against the rules and will spank my bad bad butt after class sorta way. I'm so going to take Spanish, and Japanese... and maybe French?

Mr. Bob (the same bob who teaches potions) teaches Physics, Chemistry, and AP Chemistry. I was shocked that a magical teacher was teaching a non-magical class. What's with Mr. Bob?

Mrs. Day is the music, choir, Drama and band instructor. She's like a rainbow was melted down and covered in bacon, dipped in chocolate and rolled in glitter dust. She's the nicest person I've ever met, and I swear to God I get a sugar high just standing ten feet away from her. She's got straight red hair and emerald green eyes. I don't know who the boys drool over more, her or Mrs. Trueheart. She sung the school anthem during the opening ceremony and I swear I saw birds fluttering around her and light shining down from the heavens to give her a dramatic glow.

Mr. Smith teaches PE. All the PE. One second year told me he's not someone you want to mess with. He's the Football, Basketball, Lacrosse, and Fencing coach. He also teaches Karate, Judo, Wrestling, Mixed Martial Arts, and Jeet Kun Do. One would think with all this physical activity he would be a gun-ho muscle head, but the way he holds himself, he seems humble and quite personable. I mentioned this to the 2nd year, but he shuddered and told me wait 'til I'm in his class.

Once the event was over, We all were given our schedules and told to meet in the Circle room. I lugged my gear up to my dorm and found my room. There was a drawing of a dragon eating a princess on the door. I open the door and found my roommate had already 'decorated' with these amazing drawings of some of the most morbid things. All of them had a theme. Some monster was eating some girl.

Tracy was her name and monsters eating people was her game. She had these round glasses that made her eyes three times the size they normally were and brown curly hair that seemed to fly everywhere, even when tamed with a ponytail. Her art was so life like! I wonder if she cursed people and put them into the drawings to kill them!

"Oh hey," She told me when I came in. "You're here. What do you want to be eaten by?"

"Platypus," I told her. So I proceeded to be devoured by a giant platypus. I discovered something about my roommate when I pulled out my wand and put the rest of my things away. She was non-magical!

"I seen a few students with those, where do I get one? Is it some sort of secret club?" She asked me. What is this crazy principal thinking? Rooming me with a non-magical. How was I supposed to hone my art if I can't do it in the privacy of my dorm!

"Oh, it's just... a stick" I lied to her. Me! I am now a liar. My pants are going to be forever ignited by the fires of Mount Doom because I have to spend my entire school life lying to this poor sweet... disturbed person who just added a second platypus as I was talking to her and has now torn my poor young body in two!

"Can I see it?" She asked me. I begrudgingly handed over my baby to this crazy woman and she looked it over with genuine interest. "It's... warm." she said and handed it back to me. I smiled and put it back into its box and finished unpacking.

Tracy and I went to the cafeteria and had lunch. I was hoping I was going to experience the typical school drama of being that girl who bumps into the popular girl and becomes vindictive enemies with her and her clique who do nothing but follow her dumb ass and then there's a dance off or fashion off or whatever off where my unruly gang of awesome outdoes her and shows her the error of her ways and we become besties.

No such luck. Everyone seemed as scared and disoriented as I was and no one really spoke to each other. I did see a few groups of kids, but nothing like the TV shows I watched with Mom! There was no 'jock table' or 'goth table'. This second year bumped into this seventh year who was wearing a school jacket and spilled his lunch all over him. The kid looked like he was about to wet himself when the seventh year cleaned it off and patted the kid on the shoulder and said it's 'all good' and proceeded to buy him lunch!

I was wholly disappointed.

So, here's how class works. During the day, we have 6 hours of non-magical classes. Our schedule is an A-B schedules that alternate every day. On 'A' days I take Math, Science and Art and on 'B' days we got PE, History, and English. I can choose one elective and I was torn between Spanish and choir. Tracy said I get a weird look when I mention Spanish. I told her I want Mr. Row to slowly read to me in any language he wants. We both signed up for Spanish. We were lucky as we took the last two places. If we miss out on the spots, the only language class left was Khoisan. I don't know how cute talking in clicks and chirps would be.

I saw a second year with a wand sticking out of her pocket and I chased her down. I asked when we're going to be taking the magic classes and she told me first years don't start for a MONTH! The idea is becoming acclimated to the school structure and getting settled in before jumping into the magical teaching. I told her they roomed me with a 'non-magical' person and she told me that's normal. Only in third year do they roommate magical students together, and that's because they need to practice. I asked what happens if I magic something in front of her. She shrugged and said who cares if she finds out! Apparently a lot of the non-magical class knows about the wizard side!

Is this not the worst kept secret?

The second year told me non-magcials who learn the secret are bound to secrecy by a spell cast in the school. They will not be able to bring up the subject to anyone who doesn't know the secret as well. Mrs. Dryden is trying to prove that non-magical student can cope with the idea of the magical world.

So, that's it! It's Friday. I went to all my classes. Drooled over my Spanish teacher and went over some boring classes. I had science with Mr. Bob. We asked him if we call him Bob and he grinned and said that's up to us. The whole first day of class he explained the water cycle using sock puppets. When we laughed, he gave us a stern tone saying this will be tested on and that this is a serious subject matter. The fact that we're suffering a drought is due to the fact that they don't teach proper water cycle techniques in school. I looked out the window and it was pouring down rain. We then had a Pop quiz and we were passed out blank sheets of paper. We were told we had to write the word "POP" on the paper and elaborate as best as we can.

Tracy had drawn a monster from the letters POP and had them eat Mr. Bob. She got the highest marks on the quiz.

I like Bob.

I'm kinda peeved I can't summon demonic hordes to aid you in your quest of global domination yet, but I'm only 11 and unable to summon my full potential.

Some of the second years eluded to me that there's some sort of American version of Quidditch, but told me they won't tell me what it is until the first game. Apparently it's an initiation for first years and some sort of stupid tradition.

I hope you have a good week and I can't wait to hear from you!

Marian Blyth  
>Sister to Future Ruler of the World<br>Alderwood Academy  
>Dorm 3 Room: Dragon eating Princess<p> 


	4. August 31, 2014

August 31, 2014

Marian Blyth  
>Alderwood Academy<br>Room - Dragon eating Princess?

I hate you...

Now that you're in tears... I'm sorry. I had to get you back for teasing me and Amelia.

So, we got to Hogwarts and attended the banquet. Dad told me they would lead us first years though the lake. The boat ride was awesome! I swear the giant squid bumped my boat! Once I learn all the powers Hogwarts has to offer, I shall tame him and name him Willy.

Yes, I shall ride Willy the squid into battle. I will make a bubble charm for him, so he can keep mostly underwater, and he shall terrorize all those who defy me.

Muhahahaha!

Amelia came over to see what I was laughing maniacally and said Willy is a stupid name for the squid. He needs to be something cooler like Smasher or Doom Kraken... girls just don't get it.

We got off the boat and went to the feast. It was awesome! the great hall was lit up and I could see the sky through the roof!

The professors and Headmistress McGonagall was there to greet us. The Headmistress was scary! She spoke in a Scottish accent, and gave us all a warm smile. I can't remember most of the speech, other than we'll all die if we go into the forest.

Then it was time to be sorted.

Everyone lined up by name. Amelia was before me. Headmistress pulled out this dusty hat and it began to sing!

Once a year Hogwarts sets me free ,  
>Sorting the ragged lot I see .<br>Though eyes I have none,  
>I will have much fun .<br>Meeting you one by one,  
>Then Tossing you where you ought to be!<p>

Will you follow that of the lion?  
>Godric, he was never for cryin'.<br>For adventures he won,  
>Looted dungeons a ton.<br>Gryffindor's adventures are fun!  
>Even if you wind up dyin'.<p>

Will you follow that of the raven?  
>Rowena, she was never craven.<br>Her nose was always in a book,  
>Relishing the knowledge she took.<br>For if it's brains that you look,  
>Then Ravenclaw's is your haven<p>

Will you follow that of the badger?  
>Hellena, she did have that swagger,<br>She had those she could depend  
>Never had to make amend<br>For if you turn your back on a friend,  
>Hufflepuff' won't greet it with dagger.<p>

Will you follow that of the snake?  
>With lies and deceit in your wake.<br>Nothing makes Salazar sadder,  
>Than a Dark Wizard adder.<br>If you want to climb the ladder,  
>Than a fine Slytherin will you make.<p>

Younglings welcome, one and all!  
>This is the Sorting Hat ball!<br>So singly approach me,  
>And I shall sort you free!<br>Fine addition you shall be,  
>Then I'll be back next fall!<p>

Ok, I didn't memorize it, it took all of us in the common room to get each verse. The hat was funny and it did a little wag while it sang his song.

So the sorting began, the crazy hat shouted out each of us. Amelia was ahead of me and looked nervous when the hat was placed on her head. Dad said the hat usually shouts right away, but this one took a few minutes before it shouted. I heard

"Slytherin!"

Amelia looked like she was going to faint. Some gave a long whistle behind me. I asked him what and he shook his head. Apparently Amelia's aunt and mother were in Hufflepuff. This is is going to be a huge shock for her family to be put in as a Slytherin, especially with death eaters killing her great aunt and namesake.

The Slytherin table cheered for her and she looked like a zombie as she walked over to the table. She sat down, and put her head in her hands and was crying. Someone said my name and I looked up and all eyes were on me. I knew what I had to do. I puffed out my chest, and made myself look as big as I can, I strode the hat, gave it a bow, and turned to the rest of the school and gave a flourish before tossing the hat into the air and having it land on my head. (I practiced that for months with dad's old top hat!)

I heard it screaming at me!

"I'm going to puke, you don't know what's inside me that I can retch up on you! Never have i ever been tossed like a common strip of cloth you ingrate!"

"Sorry," I said. "I needed to take away the attention from Amelia. You put her in the wrong house!"

"I can't talk about other people's sortings with you, but she's where she needs to be, even if she doesn't like it. So what about you?" The hat asked. Talking in my head is weird!

"What about me? I think it's obvious." Obviously I deserve to be in Slytherin. I can't leave Amelia alone like that. She needs someone to be there and I need to start my minion recruitments!

"Yup, Hufflepuff... just like your Dad. He was the Huffliest Puff I ever saw. If you added cream to his Huffle, he'd be a Hufflecreampuff." The hat said. I didn't know Dad was in Hufflepuff! I guess it makes sense. We all know Mom was in Ravenclaw. He could never win an argument with her.

"What? I'm going to be the next great Dark Lord and all will run in terror at my greatness!" I pleaded.

"HA!" the hat taunted me.

"I am! And if you put me in Hufflepuff, I'll feed you to Willy!" I threatened. I could feel the hat laugh at me

"I'd like to see you try!" he said.

"I'm not a Hufflepuff!" I demanded. I was going to tear out the stitching of this thing.

"You took all the attention away from Amelia, that's a very Pufflehuff thing to do." the hat pointed out. Damn him for noticing. The one selfless thing I do is going to condemn me to the Fluffypuff house where they sing and eat marshmallows all day.

"Hufflepuff" I corrected him

"Ok!" he said and the connection was broken.

"NO!" I screamed

The hat shouted "Slytherin!"

Amelia looked up and saw me, her eyes were tear-stained, but she was smiling. Thank you hat. I promise to wear you when I take over all of Magical Britain and proclaim all sentient headwear excluded from my subjugation and find a nice place that you can run free. I shall post you as one of my five generals in my great army of doom.

I sat next to Amelia and she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. It was gross, but I didn't want to make her mad. Her hug was almost like a death grip and I was scared she would kill me. She let go and kissed my cheek. I wanted to run and wash it off, since the table erupted in _Woooooos_... but the look she gave the hecklers would have scared a dementor.

I think I chose my second in command well.

The rest of the first years were sorted. We got a few more Slytherins, rest were evenly divided. It wasn't until they came to the "S" when McGonagall called "Lily Snape" that the chatter in the room went silent.

There was a young raven black haired girl with pale skin looking around like a deer in the headlights. She walked up and the hat was placed on her head. Someone told the table who it was.

"That's the traitor, Severus Snape's daughter." The man spat.

"I don't remember much of what my dad said about the second war, but I thought Snape wasn't married and died a hero." I told him. I was really confused.

"You got it wrong. He betrayed his brotherhood. My Dad was a Death Eater and a proud and loyal servant to Voldemort. Snape was his right hand man and he was working for the old headmaster Dumbledore like a lapdog."

"Snape killed Dumbledore." Amelia spoke up.

"Out of mercy, the old man would have died anyway." Braden was the kid's name. He was a fourth year." You won't believe who her mother is."

We waited for him to answer when the hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

No one cheered as she walked to the table and sat near the end. Everyone scooted away from her.

"Severus Snape," Called out the Headmistress. A small child with black hair slicked back and steel blue eyes stood stiff as a board and approached the hat. He gave a rather indignant look, like he wasn't amused and had better things to do, to the crowd.

"The twin's Mom was Bellatrix" Braden said

I dropped my fork and Amelia clasped her hand over her mouth. Lily Snape looked down at her plate, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Out of nowhere, her face was struck with a biscuit filled with gravy by someone from the Gryffindor table

"Killer!" The boy screamed. "Your mother killed my family! They should toss you to the dementors and keep her rotten seed from infecting the earth!"

Headmistress McGonagall had her wand out and had levitated the offending boy. The only thing I saw of him was a shock of red hair. It was one of the first years that was sorted before him. I never caught his name, because I never saw him again. Someone said he must have been expelled... or worse.

"Slytherin!" Shouted the hat. Severus quietly joined his sister and held her hand. She wiped up the mess on her face and the rest of the children were sorted. Each table cheered for their new recruits until it was over.

Amelia wouldn't stop staring at the two of them. I asked Braden more about them. Apparently his dad said Voldemort knew Snape covered for Draco and it was his hand that Avada Kedavra Dumbledore, not Draco. Bellatrix told him of the unbreakable vow she cast for her sister and Snape. Voldemort was angered that she would go against him like that and rob Draco of such a choice, and endangering two valuable assets. Bellatrix was ordered by Voldemort to be with Snape for a night. This would punish her for her betrayal and reward Snape for killing Dumbledore. She was not happy with it.

She told no one about the children, and after they were born, she put them in a muggle orphanage and wrote them off. It wasn't until after her death, that her will mentioned the children and she wanted her fortune to go to them. The Malfoy family gave airs about their connection with the Black family, but kept them at a distance. They were not invited into the home and were never seen

"Even in the pure evil, there was still love." Amelia said to herself and then nudged my ribs. I looked over to her and she moved her head in the directions of the two outcasts. "Generals." She said, then it dawned on me. They would be powerful wizards. The offspring of Snape and Bellatrix! With those two and Amelia at my side, and I can rule!

MUAHAHAHAAHAH!

So we agreed to move our plates next to them. I sat next to Severus, and Amelia sat next to Lily. They both looked like we were going to hit them, and flinched any time our forks clinked on our dish. They ate everything they could find and were thin and had sunken in faces. I'm glad they got out of whatever past they were dealing with.

We talked about whatever. Mostly I talked, they listened, nodded their heads, and shoveled mashed potatoes into their mouths.

Amelia asked Lily a question. I wanted to kill her.

"So Lily, you have a pretty name, I was named after my grand-aunt." She said proudly. "What about you?

Lily looked down and mumbled, "I don't know" and pushed away her plate. I had to do something!

"It's decided then!" I declared loudly. Everyone at the table stopped talking and looked over at the four of us. I stood on the bench so I could be seen by everyone.

"I only have five spots open for generals of my army! Amelia Bones shall be my second. Lily and Severus are my two generals, the Sorting Hat is my grand advisor. I have one spot left before I close out the General positions. I can extend my hand across the tables to accept anyone from other houses, because that's how I roll. Any takers?"

"What do we get if we follow you?" Shouted a Slytherin.

"Fame! Riches! Groveling! Lots of groveling by the defeated! We shall crush our oppressors and rule with an Iron fist! With the sorting hat as my advisor and the Giant Squid Willy as my steed, none shall oppose me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The headmistress was rubbing her temples. The large hairy man, Hagrid was laughing, and our head of house Professor Slughorn gave me a few claps and winked at me. I winked back.

"Mister Blyth, if you will sit down. There is no school rule against trying to form an army for... whatever your intentions are, but I'm sure I can write one up."

"My last general can be a teacher, it doesn't have to be a student. I'm sure with your sway, we can topple the current regime and institute the needed changes! Come on Headmistress... You know you want to!'

"I can see the sorting hat chose your house well. But no... I am happy in my position. Now sit down!" I sat down with a huff.

"Five points for Darian." Said Professor Slughorn "For trying to corrupt a Gryffindor. Good try!"

After we ate, the four of us headed back to our dorm in the dungeons. Someone stepped out from behind one the enchanted armors and scared the crap out of us.

"I've come for the general position." Said the strange girl. She was blond, with twin pigtails. She looked older, about thirteen or so.

"There's nothing general about the position." I said coolly, and stepped in front of my minions. I had to protect my loyal servants.

"The name is Greengrass. A most ancient and noble house. Daisy Greengrass. Second cousin to Astoria Greengrass whose older sister, Daphne Greengrass, is married to the powerful Draco Malfoy. I am a beautiful and powerful witch who will destroy all who are in my way. Since we seem to have the same agenda, I thought I'd let my presence be known. I don't want some first year tripping over me when I make my move to power. "

"'Did... you practice this?" Amelia asked in disbelief. Lily and Severus hid themselves slightly behind Amelia. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Daisy... beware of Daisy...she'll destroy us all! Greengrass strike terror into the hearts of gardeners everywhere!"

It was through my tears of laughter, did I see her robe's colors were yellow and black. I lost it. Between my hysterical laughter... I managed to somehow say Greengrass, dirt, badger, eat, daisy and make burrowing motions before I almost blacked out.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach, and apparently the frail Daisy can throw quite a punch. I almost lost all that food I ate.

"I didn't say I was applying for the position. I said I came for it. You don't have a choice in this matter." She glowered at me as she yanked my face up to hers. She was rather cute for a quite hostile girl. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up and she dropped me.

"I wish to welcome you to my army… I'm going to go die in pain over here while you meet the rest of my generals." I said as I limped to the wall and sat down to catch my breath and not puke.

"Amelia Bones." Amelia said as she shook her hand. "I am second in command, and I will not tolerate any further assaults against our leader." She pointed to Severus and Lily and introduced them.

"Why?" Asked Lily and moved back behind Amelia, "Why did you want to join?"

"That little squirt has some balls. I've been here for two years, and I've never seen anyone try to get the headmistress over to the dark side." She laughed "That's what I want in a leader. So what's this rag tag group about anyway?

I got to my feet and everyone shrugged and looked at me.

"I'm... still working on an actual plan, or even motto. Hell, I don't even have a name for my army... or is this a gang?"

Daisy began laughing and draped her arms over me and Severus and walked with us until we found some other Slytherins to take us to our rooms.

"I can tell we're going to have lots of fun." Daisy said and bounded off in the other direction.

"Wow... a Greengrass in Hufflepuff... someone's overcompensating" Amelia said softly. Severus scoffed.

"A Bones is in Slytherin..." He remarked, grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her in the direction of the other Slytherins. Amelia looked like she would cry again. I was a man and gave her a hug... briefly! Just to make her feel better. If she's going to be my second, she needs to cut out the waterworks.

The rest of the week was boring. Apparently, since Severus and Lily are now in our little clique, we're mostly shunned by the rest of the school. Slytherins hate that their dad is Snape, and the rest of the school thinks they'll turn crazy like their Mom. Severus and Lily are just two quiet and scared kids who are trying to adjust to this new life like the rest of us.

Why do kids got to be mean?

Daisy is fun to hang out with. She's one of the first people to throw a punch if anyone tries anything to Lily and Severus. Between Amelia and Her, I think we got two awesome bodyguards.

Starting next week, Amelia declared we will create a mission statement, and decide what our goals are for my army. She said without direction, we're just floundering and we can be take out by the unknown.

I hope you have a good week. I WOULD tell everyone you're bunked with a muggle, but I don't want to be ostracized any more than I strategically planned with my brilliant genius. I'm curious about this Professor Grey. I'll have Dad look him up and see what he is really doing there. I haven't noticed any out of place American teachers on the staff.

Anyway, I hate you and you're ugly.

Lots of love

Darian Blyth  
>Slytherin Common Room<br>Hogwarts


	5. September 7, 2014

September 7th, 2014

Darian Blyth  
>Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry<br>Slytherin Common Room

To my brother Darian,

I can't believe one month has passed since we started school. It seemed only yesterday I sat down on my bed in dragon eating princess room. Mom and I were rather shocked you made friends with Severus's children. She said she had their dad as a potion's master when she attended Hogwarts, and was scary as can be. Mom also said there was a soft side to him, if you knew how to look, and was deeply loyal to those he gave his friendship to.

Bellatrix Black… Mom says that name sends chills down her spine. She was at school as a teacher's aid for some classes. She was only a year graduated when they attacked Hogwart's astronomy tower. Bellatrix's laugh would give her nightmares. She wants you to be careful and is proud that you're standing up for those children. It's not their fault who their parents are.

Mom is quite shocked that Bellatrix named her child Lily of all things. That's Harry's mother's name! There was rumors that Professor Snape was in love with Harry's Mom. Why would the crazy woman name her daughter after the lost love of Snape? Could it be that she did it to spite him? Or maybe she did it because somewhere inside her crazy head she wanted to do something nice and assume that would be what he would have named them? Did Bellatrix somehow deduce this and after their forced affair, she made room in her heart for Severus? It's way too hard to think that crazy.

I told Mom you got put into Slytherin. She about died of laughter. She feels bad for Dad, he hoped you would follow in his footsteps and become part of the Ministry. I knew you had it in you to become the next Dark Lord. All I ask is you stay on your side of the world, and I'll stay on mine. We can divide it equally, just install one of your generals to do all the work. I want to be ruler in name only and bask in your limelight. I don't want to actually do any of the conquering. I'm lazy!

When we visit for Christmas, I'm sooo going to have to meet Lucy! TWIN POWER!

With Mom already in tears about your sorting hat experiance, I told her about the blond Hufflepuff and that sent her over the edge! The thought of a Hufflepuff Greengrass!

So, anyways, Here's what happened to me! I must exclaim Tracy is going to be my bestest BFF in the whole world!

We were in Spanish going over conjunctions (¿dónde está el cuarto de baño?) and Mr. Row was rolling his 'R's in just that way when the bell rang. I was getting up to leave when Professor Dreamy asked me to wait. Tracy was grinning ear to ear and winked at me as she left.

"Marian" he said in a deep rich European voice. I wanted to melt right there. "Tracy told me she is having some trouble in class and asked for some assistance. My schedule is quite full, but since you're getting top marks, I'd like you to assist her in some tutoring for an hour. I have a block free where I correct papers and will be available for questions."

"You want me to help… Tracy?" I said with a stupid look on my face. He gave a cute smile and nodded.

"We at Alderwood feel students should help lift each other up. Faculty's plates are quite full, so we tend to rely on our more promising students to help those falling behind."

"And… you'll be there… correcting papers?" I asked. I was being stupid, but I just realized what Tracy did. She landed us an extra hour of study with Mr. Row. Tracy was just as good as I was, but I didn't understand why her marks were slipping when she studied with me anyway. She is quite the devious muggle… sorry, non-magical!

When I got back to the dragon eating princess room, I attacked her with as many pillows as I could and screeched. She said one of the older girls gave her the idea. Apparently other girls have tried to land one on one tutoring with him, but he's been able to deftly maneuver them onto other students. This way, I'll be getting some extra credit, and Tracy and I can sit for an hour… alone… and drool over him.

I know, I'm only a first year and he's well… mature. Honestly, if he thought of me… in that way, it would be seriously creepy stranger danger. So, I will just let my infatuation be one sided and indulge my juvenile fantasies of Me and Vincent running away to Italy, sipping espresso on the train as we watch the sunrise over the Mediterranean. He will read the paper and I'll just stare into his eyes as they dart across the page.

I know, I'm hopeless.

Anway, Professor Dreamy aside… I have to say there's something seriously wrong with Professor Bob!

We came into one class sometime last week and found him standing on his head! We had a week and a half of normal classes. He was a fun teacher and was really into explaining how things worked, but we figured the sock puppet routine that first day was an ice breaker and a way for us to like him. I mentioned that to an older student, and she burst out in hysterical laughter and ran away.

This class was, odd.

I know you don't watch much Muggle TV, but there's a show called Saturday Night Live Mom and I watch. An old cast member's named Phil Hartman was one of Mom's favorite. The way he talks and acts is a spitting image of him! Once I figure out how to send you videos, I'll show you some clips and you'll understand.

Anyway, Here was Professor Bob standing on his head, pipe in his mouth, and he asked us all to take a desk. Unsure what we were to do everyone sat down. Tracy and I looked at each other, smiled, as sat ON our desks.

We got F's for that(he's on a weird grading scale Fan-task-kicks means he's a fan of the task we kicked, D00ds…. I don't even know, Casual… I guess average?, Bogus… again, really?) No one in our class has gotten an "A", and Professor Bob says we're too young for such language.

We also are graded on a straight curve, so our scores will affect the grades of the class in such a manner as to which they are unaffected except by osmosis and is calibrated every third friday on odd number months... I'm still trying to figure that one out. I don't know how I'm going to explain to Mom when my first report card comes in that I got all A's and an F in BOB's class…

When the rest of the class moved to sit on the desks, he started Baaa'ing at us. Tracy and I, not wanting to be outdone, stood on our desks and got another F. I think the lesson caught on, as one kid grabbed his desk and left the classroom with it and sat in the hall. Professor BOB gave him an F+

After that, the class erupted in chaos, People moved desks around, stacking them in pyramids and trying to do something different than everyone else. By the time the class was rearranged the bell rang and we had to go. Bob was still on his desk and said we had required homework tonight, but never told us what to read, or what it was. I think anyone who turns in homework is going to get it returned with the A grade on it. Anytime Professor Bob requires something, you never do it. I'm terrified when I have to take potions with him.

My other classes are not really fun… We got Math, History and English. I want to take a sport, but We have to be second years before we can join any of the teams.

Two more months… and I'll participate in the ritual to find my circle. Some of the Wizard students told me it's quite fun and a huge party once you're cast, but it's quite imperative to achieve a solid grounding for my studies. Magic should be viewed as an augmentation, not something to be utterly reliant on. Did you know many wizards die of medical conditions a normal muggle doctor would be able to fix with medicine? Pure wizard communities have died out with measles or the flu virus, simply because the one wizard who studied medicine didn't learn anything more powerful than to mend a broken bone!

I miss you and I miss Mom. This really sucks you're not here and stuck in that backwards school with no internet and TV. Oh my god! You don't even have a cell phone! I would die without mine… even tho Tracy is my only contact, but I got the new Angry Birds and Mom adds $20.00 a month onto my store account so I can buy music and games to keep me occupied as long as my grades are good.

Anyway, I have a furry cat butt in my face that's telling me I need to get finished and send this letter on it's way. I look forward to Christmas when Mom and I will visit!

Lots of love

Marian Blyth  
>Alderwood Academy<p>

Dorm 3 Room: Dragon Eating Princess


	6. September 14, 2014

September 14, 2014

Marian Blyth

Alderwood Academy

Dorm 3 - Room: Dragon Eating Princess

Marian,

I must say, that Professor Bob of yours sounds quite insane. I'm glad you're having fun with your muggles and good luck with your language teacher.

I talked to Dad about Professor Grey, that Ministry official you're going to have. Dad said he remembers him from school and he was in Slytherin house. He was one of those guys who was trying to gain 'position' all the time, but Draco was the head guy since his dad was Lucius, and he never was able to get any higher in school with Draco taking all the limelight.

Anyway, With Draco working in the Ministry, Mr. Grey wasn't able to move up as fast as he wanted. Dad remembers a Memo where he proposed the exchange program for the American schools. Dad thinks he's trying to establish himself outside of Draco's influence and distinguish himself through the exchange program. Whether it's going to be beneficial or not, the ministry is keeping its eye on Alderwood. Your headmistress is skirting a very thin line that's almost in violation of international wizarding treaties. She must know some powerful people in the American Wizarding Congress to have allowed muggles to not only attend, but learn of the Wizarding secrets.

Dad is proud that you're attending there and says it's the first step to change the world to something better. He says the second step is my ascension to power and all he wants is a quiet desk job and a good pension when I take over. (I think he secretly supports my joining Slytherin)

This week was mildly eventful. The four of us are fighting for the top ten spots in charms and transfigurations. We have a secret weapon! The most ancient and noble Daisy Greengrass is our tutor. She's drilling us for an extra two hours a night to make sure we know the lessons. So, the four of us are bouncing each other around in rank.

Professor Binn's History class is all led by Ravenclaws, so we agree that we're not going to worry about it. Unlike most of the kids, I'm paying attention. He talks about these goblin revolts that happened all the time, and that gave me an idea.

Think about it, they control the money system, and the wizards refuse to give them wands. The treaty they have is shaky at best. If I were to have one of my generals learn wand making, I can equip the goblins and recruit them into my own army, remove the wealth from the noble houses that are against me and bring the Wizengamot to financial ruin before I place myself in power!

Amelia has a horrified look on her face, she said she can find no real flaw to that plan and it scares her. We'll file that away as plan C. I'd like my rise to power to be more flashy anyway.

Potions class is fun! I like Professor Slughorn. I partner up with Severus, Lily partnered up with Amelia and we have a fun time. Severus does not have his father's talent for potions, so I help him as best I can. Lily is a natural and Amelia and Lily usually get the top marks of the class.

We did flying classes this week. That was fun, there were no deaths, broken arms, or any mishaps. Madam Hooch is nice and was helpful to everyone.

Classes aside. I should let you know my progress of my little faction.

Amelia was reviewing the last wizarding war. Like me, she believes the past holds the keys to future conquests. During our first secret meeting, we were discussing the events of the fight at Hogwarts when she asked Lily and Severus an odd question.

"Aren't you fourteen or fifteen?" she asked them."Your father died in 1998."

"Yes" Lily said. She looked really embarrassed "Technically"

"Well?" she insisted. "You look our age."

"We are!" Severus shouted, he seemed irate. "We…"

"You don't need to explain" I said like an awesome leader.

"Yes you do." Daisy said and gave me a rather dirty look. She still scares me.

"We were petrified." Severus said defiantly. "Our mom got rid of us. We grew up with muggles for a few years. When we were about five or six, her will came to light and told the Ministry about us. Some members of the Black family came for us first and hid us. They petrified us and put us in some locker to hide us away from the ministry while they searched for us. They wanted to take us into custody and the Headmistress led the search for us. After she found us in some muggle storage unit, they reversed the petrification and found us a wizard foster parent."

"I take it the foster parent didn't go so well?" Amelia asked. Lily shook her head no.

"They blamed us for their son's death. Our mom… killed their son, and they took it out on us.

The Headmistress didn't know, we lived with them for about five years until we got accepted into Hogwarts. The Headmistress was rather upset with the foster family once she saw how they treated us." Lily whispered.

"Didn't she check on you?" Amelia shouted, she was really upset!.

"Every six months, but we had to tell her we were fine." Severus explained. "If we didn't…" His expression was all he needed to say.

We dropped the subject after that. I vow children will be treated well in my new kingdom and crap like this won't be tolerated.

Daisy Greengrass has nominated herself secretary of our society. That's what we've decided to call ourselves. We need to distance ourselves from the crappy organizations other Slytherin have established (deatheaters? I mean get real!). We shall be called the Wizardly Reformation Accomplices Targeting Hogwarts… or W.R.A.T.H.

We made a logo too! Willy is going to be our mascot. I'll send you the final logo, but It's going to be Willy wearing the sorting hat. I'll send you a drawing of it when it's finalized.

Daisy helped lay out our five year plan. Our generals will be top of our classes and we will develop our reputation in the school to increase our prestige. Slowly, we shall assimilate the more prestigious students into our ranks. I like the idea of your school and non-competition. Amelia and Lucy agree we need to recruit from other houses to round ourselves out and use their strengths.

One of the best classes I have is Defence against Dark Arts. It's taught by Professor Longbottom. Dad said he was surprised when the Professor took up the position, due to how meek he was in school. He did show quite the Gryffindor spirit during the last war, and told me he's perfect to learn from.

Most of the class was book work. We're first years, and he informed us when he attended, the curse on the job prevented most of them from receiving a proper education about dark arts, They only had two competent teachers, and one of them was an imposter. The other was a werewolf, but that shouldn't really be an indication of character.

On Friday when we went to class, Professor Longbottom had a guest speaker.

The boy who lived!

I saw Mr. Potter at Dad's work once, and he seemed quiet and haunted. Dad works with him sometimes when his department and the Aurors have to work together.

When they took their seats, everyone who recognized him was enthralled by the living legend himself. Professor Longbottom had us settled down and turned the class over to Mr. Potter. His opening speech was profound and inspiring… I'll never forget it.

"_Constant Vigilance!" _His voice boomed. "That was the motto of a man I had the highest respect for. An Auror who gave his life in the last war to defeat one of the most evil creatures of our time. His time has passed and men like him come few and far between. Men who understand that sacrifice must be made for the safety of those you wish to protect. More than once, has that man gave a part of himself for your safety. More than once… I myself have given to protect the next generation of witches and wizards." Mr Potter began to pace around the room, looking at each of us.

"I would give my hand… my eye...my leg… to protect each and every one of you. Not because of your family, or your grades, or even because you're wizards. My team and I protect the lives of everyone from those who would use the gifts you hone in this sacred school to hurt, rob, and kill only to better themselves. I pray that my sacrifice will stay the hand of the next Voldemort… the next Grimwald… the next threat that will rear it's head and prey on you and your families. I will do everything I can to ensure your time here is safe, secure, and the fondest memories of your youth.

"You will not have a Troll attacking you in your first year. You will not have a Basilisk attempting to petrify you. You will not have escaped Azkabanians roaming your halls. You will not have dementors in this school. You will not have any students die from an unforgivable curse! You will not have your education tainted by officials who feel you 'shall not lie'. You will not have your Headmistress die. and none of you will ever need to defeat a dark lord while you attend this school."

"A dear friend, and previous Headmaster told me '_help will always be given at Hogwarts for those who ask'."_ Mr. Potter drew his wand and held it out for everyone to inspect as he walked by each desk and continued his speech.

"As an adult, I can see my past through clear eyes. I realize mistakes I made have cost many their lives. I was scared, and didn't know who to trust. I had my dear friends Ron and Hermione, and I even forsook them out of fear. The bonds you forge here will last a lifetime. The bonds with your friends, the bonds with your head of house, and the bonds with the staff. Should you feel scared, in danger, or feel even crazy… trust anyone under this roof, no matter the house you reside. It may save your life, or someone elses… Remember.

"Constant Vigilance… those words are not to be used as the one who spoke them used them. Do not build a wall around yourself, trust only yourself, and suspect everyone of wrongdoing. Be vigilant and look to see the classmate who's withdrawn and be there to listen to their problems. When you have trouble, that person will be there too. The young men and women in this room will be the pillars the wizarding community are held by, and I will give everything to see they are strong, smart, resourceful, and formidable."

Mr. Potter gave us a slight bow as the room erupted in applause. Professor Longbottom gave him a hug. Professor Longbottom allowed us the rest of the class time to ask Mr. Potter questions. He recounted his adventures when he was our age. He told us how he slew the basilisk and how he won the tri-wizard tournament. His days of quidditch and his final battle with Voldemort.

There was a part of me that wanted to announce my plans to him, as my main adversary, it's only customary to give him fair warning. Everyone in class knew of my generals and desires of conquest and Professor Longbottom found humor in my grandiosity. The man before me would be my greatest obstacle, and the thought of facing him in battle terrified me. When class ended, everyone left. My generals and I were about to leave when Mr. Potter called us over. I figured we were busted and I still haven't learned how to disarm properly without dislocating a shoulder. The fuzz was on us and we're all going to Azkaban for plots of conquest and glory.

"Dark Lord Blyth, Do I have your permission to speak to the Generals Snape?" he asked with a grin. I about soiled myself. Lily and Severus were behind Daisy and Amelia. I tried to stare him down. He locked eyes on me and I felt woozy, like he could see everything about me. I just nodded. Lily and Severus moved forward, they held hands and were trembling.

"I wanted to check on you two and make sure you're ok." Harry said, he was smiling at them. "Gosh, you look just like him."

"How do you know them?" I asked. Amelia said it was more of a demand, and I was rude. Harry seemed to laugh at me over it.

"The headmistress and I had to search for years to find these two. When I became an Auror, the first thing I did was investigate all of the known Death Eaters." He looked to the two of them and put his hands on their shoulders. "Your mother's will came across my desk, and when she mentioned you, and how you came to be, I knew I had to find you. Draco helped and we found out his father had petrified you and locked you in a muggle storage unit. I wish there was enough evidence to have locked him away."

"Why…?" Lily whispered.

"Why what?" Mr. Potter asked.

"You found us!" Severus screamed. "You put us with those… beasts. Your speech was all pretty, but you failed your 'constant vigilance' by allowing us to live in that home!"

"I… I understand more than you know." said to Severus. He looked like he was going to embrace the two of them when Severus slapped Mr. Potter. Amelia, Daisy and Lily all gasped. I was stunned and didn't know what to do! Severus had a fire burning in his eyes as he stared down the boy who lived.

"I… deserved that." He said. "I deserve that and so much more. I needed to protect you. That's why I'm here today to assure you that you and your sister will be safe. All the staff can contact me directly, and I can be at Hogwarts in the blink of an eye should anything happen."

Mr. Potter pulled out two golden galleons and handed them to Severus and Lily.

"These are enchanted Gallions, don't spend them. If you're in trouble, touch your wand to the face and call my name. I will come for you, no matter where you are and for whatever the reason. I let you and your sister down, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Severus took the coin and inspected every side of it.

"If you want to talk, or feel scared… anything. Don't be afraid to call on me." Mr. Potter moved in and embraced the two children. Severus looked stiff as a board and didn't quite know how to respond. Lily burst into tears and hugged Mr. Potter. Amelia and Daisy moved next to be on either side and both hugged me.. or I hugged them… it was awkward.

When Mr. Potter let them go he stood up and turned to me.

"Don't think we Aurors don't have our eye on you… Dark Lord Blyth. I expect a challenge when you rise to power. Be sure you learn all you can here. I don't want to crush your aspirations too quickly." Mr. Potter said to me with a lofty tone. I stuck my chest out in defiance.

"Soon we shall meet on the field of battle. I shall be trained by your own man, Professor Longbottom, in the art of combat. I shall use your own teaching against you, Mr. Potter! Muahahaha!" I gave him my best evil laugh. Daisy joined in and Amelia looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Come my Generals! We must go and train so we can reform this corrupt society and have all bow to me! Muahahaha" I announced and proceeded to leave. Daisy hooked her arm in mine and followed along and Amelia drug her feet following me. Severus and Lily followed suit and we left to go back to the common room.

Daisy said I was quite daring to taunt my arch-enemy and kissed my cheek. It was gross!

Anyway, that's about it! Lily and Severus seem to be more enthusiastic now. Lily even smiles at Daisy's jokes. Severus is serious at ever, but he's not as gloomy. I hope they talk to Mr. Potter more about their Mom and Dad. I miss Mom, but at least I get letters from her and see her on holiday. I think for Christmas, if Amelia and Daisy are not going anywhere, I want Dad it allow the four of them to spend it with us. With you and Mom coming to visit, it would be a party!

Love you… miss you.

Your brother,

Dark Lord Darian Blyth

Slytherin House Common room

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry


	7. September 21, 2014

September 21st, 2014

Dark Lord Darian Blyth

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Slytherin House Common room

Darian,

I'm so impressed that you stood up to Mr. Potter! I'm sure he must devote much time in his day, worried of your arrival. All joking aside, that was really nice of him. I feel so bad for the twins that I want to just grab them and hold them and lock them up and keep them safe forever! You better keep them safe and make sure they are happy! That's an order!

This week was rather boring as far as classes go. The extra Spanish tutoring was fun, until Tracy stubbed her toe and let out a string of curses in fluent Spanish. I think that was the point Mr. Row caught on that we didn't need the extra lessons. So, my future betrothed has flown from my sight and we were cast out of the extra period of his class. We mourned our loss over ice cream.

Classes are boring, even Bob's classes were rather dull, we're going over tectonic movements and how the continents shift and stuff. I got one of the teachers to make copies of my homework and sent it to you so you can see some of the cool muggle science you're missing out on.

So, aside from academics… I did have an interesting week.

I learned next week I'm going to be sorted into my house. I'll tell you all about the details when it happens. They don't do a big ceremony, but they will call students one by one and I was told there's a way to tell, but I just can't see it yet.

During lunch, I was watching Tracy draw when this girl was walking by with her lunch. She looked at Tracy's dragon eating some villager and giggled and rolled her eyes. Tracy looked hurt and put away her pad, ignoring the insult. I… didn't.

Julia was her name. She was a first year like me, and the resulting brawl was rather awesome. Two teachers pulled us off each other and asked what the issue was. I told her that Julia was being mean and insulted Tracy's art. Julia of course denied it. Bob was in the lunch room and watched the whole thing. He had this grin, like the whole thing was funny. Neither of us were in a laughing mood when he sent us to our dorms and we were under lockdown for the night.

Then it got weirder.

This older kid knocked on my door. I spent the evening crying and Tracy did what she could to comfort me. When I answered the door. This kid wore some sash with the school colors and handed me a parchment with a wax seal on it. I opened it and was told to go to the assembly building at 9:00 for an emergency hearing. Tracy was supposed to come along and bring the 'offending item'.

We both left, slightly confused. When we arrived in the building. It was filled with about twenty students. There was a three tiered podium, two long tables, and about twelve chairs where students sat. One kid who sat in the middle podium I recognised as the student council President! The other two must be council members too. The President rapped a gavel and called the court to order.

I was in court… I wanted to pee myself.

"We call this emergency hearing to order." said the guy in charge.

I was directed to sit on the right table and Tracy sat next to me. There was a rather cute third or fourth year boy who sat next to us. He gave me a smile and pulled out a notebook and a pen.

"We need to decide the actions to take on the violation of Alderwood statues of non-violence." The boy in charge said. "Since this is the first disciplinary action of two first years, we are directed to show leniency, but such a gross negligence of the rules laid out must be swiftly reprimanded, to discourage any future reprimands."

Bob nodded to the boy and stood up.

"I want to explain to Julia and Marion, as both of you are new to this process. Our school handles disciplinary measures through a student court system that's observed by myself or Mrs Dryden. Any altercations or rule breakings will be met in this fashion. You, as a student may bring charges against another by informing a teacher or one of the members of the student justice department."

I was shaking like a leaf. I was going to get expelled. I punched a girl in her face, and ripped out some hair in defence over her scoffing at my best friend. I was a horrible uncontrollable rage monster and Mom's going to kill me

Bob was looking at me for a little bit and grinned. "You don't have to worry about your parents finding out about this. Alderwood faculty agree we like to keep as much 'in house' as we can. Parents are apprised of our system and have already signed consent forms for whatever disciplinary actions we decide to take"

Ok, so I wasn't going to die. But punching a girl in the face is still bad.

Bob nodded to the Student president. The boy looked at the two of us and rapped his gavel. The boy sitting next to Julia stood and spoke. He looked like a third year.

"Umm...Julia is pressing charges against Marian for assaulting her at lunch. The event was traumatic and embarrassing and hurt her school reputation. She feels like she was bullied by Marion, and doesn't know why she was attacked."

"That's bull crap! You know why I smacked you!" I screamed. Ok, I know I'm supposed to wait, but she looked all smug!

"Umm… Sir, she admits to the attack, I move to umm. close the case?" The boy said. Bob covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughing.

"Larry… We went over this, you can't just move to dismissal until they have a chance to counter." the president said, he was rubbing his temples. I was confused. The cute guy sitting next to me stood up and dramatically threw a finger at Julia and shouted as loud as he could.

"OBJECTION! Larry is being an idiot!"

Bob was sniggering now, and his face was beet red. I have a feeling Bob may have volunteered to watch the trials, just so he could have a good laugh.

"NO... no... no!" the President said, putting his head in his hands. "James… You can't object like that, and just because Larry's being an idiot right now, you can't just call him that. Isn't that the exact reason we're here? Because these two were acting like idiots? So it doesn't help show them a good example if you're going off name calling."

"OBJECTION" Larry screamed. "I'm not an idiot"

Bob laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

The President looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "Ok, you two are going to need to stop playing that Ace Attorney game and re-read the procedure books… just… sit down, both of you!"

They both sat down glumly when the President looked at me and motioned for me to stand.

"_Normally_…" He glared at our sudo-attorneys " We like to keep to a strict order with this." He glared at Bob's cackling. "I can only speculate who chose your attorney in this. We'll keep this casual, as it's your first time here."

"We got reports that you jumped out of your chair and punched Julia. After you punched her you tackled her, straddled her and proceeded to…" he looked at his notes "bitch slap the whore" as you put it.

Hearing it put that was, I felt really… really bad.

"Care to explain why this type of behavior is justified?"

"She hurt Tracy's feelings" I told him. "She was minding her own business and drawing when the snot face…"

"Julia." The president corrected. "We may be having a casual proceeding, but I will not tolerate name calling or put downs in my court. Don't do it again."

"Julia walked over and saw Tracy's awesome dragon and scoffed at her. It was rude, and disrespectful. It hurt Tracy's feelings and… and I lost my temper." I said. "Tracy is awesome, but no one can really see it. They all think she's weird because she like to draw monsters eating people. They don't understand that if they're in the picture, it's because she likes them and it's her way of expressing it! I know it's weird, but aren't we all weird?"

Julia rolled her eyes and gave that annoying scoff. I almost jumped over the table and beat her again, but I would like to think I learned my lesson.

"Sir, I was just minding my own business. I saw what she was drawing and it offended me. My rights were violated at the sight of such a depraved drawing. How do I know she's not going to start going around and killing people if she draws such morbid things? I don't feel safe to be in the same class as her, let alone her psycho friend who assaults people for no reason!"

"First years…" said the lady who was sitting next to him. I assumed it was a Student Council member, maybe the VP! I am just all over the place.

"Julia, remember all those questions you filled out before you enrolled? That's our crazy test. You're here because our crazy test said you won't kill us all in our sleep. Tracy took the same test. She won't kill us, and just because she likes to draw things you don't like doesn't mean you can make her feel bad about it. You wouldn't like it, so don't do that to other people."

"Marion," the president said. I was in some deep doo doo. "If you want to hit people, take the martial arts classes. That way the people you hit will hit you back. Leave it out of the lunch room. You both are going to have to deal with your actions. Since you've both gotten off on the wrong foot, I think after class clean ups together on the third floor for a month will best suit you. I'll tell you what my mother told me and my brothers… Work it out, or get out."

"OBJECTION!" Julia shouted. Bob's laughter had almost died down, but he erupted into new fits of giggles. The president rapped his gavel. Julia stormed out of the room followed by her lawyer. The president came down to see me and Tracy.

"Hey, Tracy," he said. He was quite cute up close, and that whole authority thing with the gavel and all… growel. Tracy was bright red and mumbling to herself. "Although, it was not cool what Marion did, I wanted to personally let you know we want you to feel welcome around here. Mrs. Dryden holds an art contest every year. You seen the paintings all around the school?" he said. Tracy just nodded. "Well a lot of them are Mrs. Dryden's own works."

"She puts her own art up?" I asked. "Isn't that a little egotistical?"

"No, it's not like that. She contributes paintings to the contest. She has the artists be anonymous. Student body and faculty votes on their favorite picture. She's won many years, but students have won as well. We try hard to make things fair around here."

"I… you think I'm good enough?" She asked. The prez took her pad and flipped through her drawings of various monsters eating people.

"Yeah, this is cool! When you submit your painting it stays in the gallery all year. You'll get it back at the end of the year, but if it wins, it will have a permanent place on our walls." He handed back her pad and smiled "Just think about it. If you need supplies ask Mrs. Trueheart and she'll get you hooked up."

He left us alone so Tracy and I walked back to our room. She was quiet the rest of the night.

The next night was my first detention with Julia. I almost killed her again, but was able to keep my hands to myself this time.

We had cleaned two rooms already in uncomfortable silence. I was washing some windows when I put the water bucket we were using precariously on a bookshelf she just so happened to be reshelving textbooks in. The splash and resulting scream almost broke the windows. Bob somehow appeared in the room

"Don't Panic." he said and handed her a towel (did he apperate right in front of Julia?)

"Bob, why do you have a towel?" I asked him. Seriously, it was weird. he just shows up and has a towel already.

"A towel is about the most massively useful thing. As Towley says… _Don't forget to bring your towel_." He answered as if I was being an idiot. I guess I was for even asking. Julia looked like a wet Koala and glared at me with daggers as she shivered. I had to play it cool.

"I'm so sorry Julia! I didn't mean to put the bucket there! Go get cleaned up, I'll finish the rest!" I said in the most honest voice possible. Julia let out a scream and lunged at me with claws out. Bob caught her and escorted her out of the room.

The next day the two of us were in the garden weeding the… weeds. Suddenly, I had a face full of mud. I think I started a prank war between the two of us.

I'll let you know how it turns out. I'm tired, cold and got dirt under my nails. Tracy has a new inspiration and she'd doing something i've never seen before. She's drawing a dragon… and only a dragon. It's taking up the whole page of her pad, and she's being ever so careful with each scale that goes on it. There's a small name stylised in bubble letters in between it's feet.

Chad

I think someone has a crush!

Your sister  
>Marian Blyth<br>Alderwood Academy: Room - Dragon Eating Princess.


	8. September 28, 2014

September 28, 2014

Marian Blyth  
>Alderwood Academy<br>Room: Dragon Eating Princess

Heya Sis!

Wow, you're a hardened criminal now! Father would be proud! Well he'd probably have a fit and ground you like the ruffian you are, but secretly he would be proud that you punched a girl. I wish I was there to see it!

Things are great over here. Classes are classes. Flitwick showed us a few charms, Slughorn taught us a few potions, the usual. I can't wait to hear the stuff you're learning!

My quest for world domination is taking another step. I've heard rumors from the seventh years that there was an act of defiance by one of the students in order to free the house elves of Hogwarts. Someone called it S.P.E.W, but no one can remember what it meant. Headmistress McGonagall was walking down the hall, and I mentioned it to Amelia loud enough to hear, and she gave me an odd look and walked even faster some unknown appointment.

I wonder if I can recruit the Hogwart's house elves to my cause. They are enslaved, and they need someone to free them!

Daisy said some of the Hufflepuffs have found their way to the kitchen by following a house elf who seemed rather inebriated. I acquired a pint of butterbeer from one of the fourth years and we all snuck out after lights out to look for this house elf.

It took us about an hour, and we saw her. She was dressed in rags and stumbling through the halls, yelling at the paintings. Amelia looked sad at the state of the house elf and walked up to her, putting her hand on it's shoulder. She seemed to flinch at the touch, but turned around as if to see someone she knew. When she saw us, the hope in her eyes drained and she began to walk away muttering something about a _young master_ and _Dobby_. She pulled away from Amelia and began walking the halls.

"She's bombed." Daisy said with a giggle. We all looked at her, none of us laughed. I looked down at the pint of butterbeer in my hand and I had to make a choice. If I gave it to her, she'd show me the kitchen and I could talk to the other elves. I knew it will get me to my goal, but I didn't want it to be thought of that I had to resort to playing on the lusts of an alcoholic house-elf to get my way.

"What should we do with her?" Snape asked. Lilly wasn't able to keep from crying as the house elf tripped and fell right on her face. She lay there, motionless and began to sob. We all came around to her and knelt down, unsure of what to do. Amelia rubbed her back and Lilly held her hand and shushed her. Daisy just stood there and sighed.

"Mr. Blyth," said a familiar and chilling voice. "You and your (ahem) _generals_ are out past curfew, what is the meaning of this?"

The headmistress towered over us with a look of quiet rage. She doesn't like rule breaking, I think she's somewhat obsessive with it. With a flip of her wand, the bottle of butterbeer flew out of my hand into her's. She looked at the house elf and to the bottle and then back to me.

"I... " I didn't know what to say.

"Twiggy!" She shouted in the air. A house elf popped next to us and saluted the Headmistress.

"Twiggy here to serve!" he said with a cheery tone. The Headmistress pointed to the elf, and Twiggy saw the state she was in. His cheery demeanor melted to that of serious concern. He picked her up and whispered encouragements to her and popped out of existence. She looked at us and crooked a finger. We knew what it meant, and we followed her to a giant gargoyle statue.

"Catnip," she said and it opened to reveal a spiral staircase. The five of us glumly walked up to our doom.

Her office was well manicured and orderly. It was covered in paintings of past heads of hogwarts and was quite spacious and impressive.

"Sit" she said and flipped her wand at the one chair in front of her desk. It expanded to fit the five of us. We all sat down. Daisy was in the middle, I sat next to her and amelia on my other side, Lily and snape took the remaining seats. Both Amelia and Daisy clung to my hands and wouldn't let go.

"Explain!" She said and slammed the bottle of butterbeer in front of us.

"It was my fault," I said. "I wanted to meet the house elves."

"Why didn't you just ask to be introduced like a normal, rational being? What is it with first years and thinking you can just do things anyway you want? What are we here for? We're not taskmasters needing to be avoided… We're here to protect you!"

"The house-elves are slaves, I wanted to see them and talk to them." I said.

"You wanted to try to recruit them for W.R.A.T.H." the Headmistress said "Oh, don't look so surprised, your motives were obvious."

"How do _YOU_ know about W.R.A.T.H?" I accused. "It's a secret!" The headmistress opened a drawer and set out one of our recruitment flyers and set it in front of me and raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you Mr. Blyth, the house-elves are indeed treated fairly and well. We have a Mrs. Granger who is working for the Ministry in the department of magical creatures to thank for that. She is the one who created the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare many years ago and caused much ruckus in the process." the Headmistress's stirn face cracked a smile at the memory.

"That's what SPEW means?" Daisy exclaimed. The headmistress nodded.

"What was wrong with that elf?" Lilly said. "It was so sad… she hurt so much."

"Winky is her name, and she's a great hero. One of the many unsung ones that live and have died in these halls.' she tapped the bottle of butterbeer. "She was owned by Barty Crouch Jr. and was disowned after serving loyally to him. The disownership caused winky to spiral down a dark road of alcoholism and depression. A freed house elf named Dobby brought her to us, and tried to help her find a sense of purpose to her life. Dobby who was freed from the house of Malfoy by a rather clever scheme of our local hero, Harry Potter, assumed she would embrace the freedom he obtained just like he did. Sadly, that was not the case. Most of the staff elves shunned Dobby until his death, when he sacrificed himself to save Mr. Potter. The loss of Dobby was too much for her. ."

"We all drink butterbeer, how come none of us get drunk?" Snape asked.

"House elves metabolize differently. I don't understand house elf biology, but I know what little alcohol in this is more than enough to drive Winky over the edge."

"I was going to give it to her, so she can show me the house elves. That's how I heard others got to see them." I said. Daisy gave my hand a sharp squeeze. "She looked terrible, I couldn't do it."

'I believe you, Mr. Blyth." McGonagall stood up, indicating our session was over. We stood in turn. "The next time you decide to sneak out, because heaven forbid anyone actually stays in bed around here, and you see WInky out of sorts, call for Twiggy and he'll ensure she makes it back safe. We want to keep our residents safe… even the house elves."

"So how many house points did we lose?" Lily piped in quietly. "I know we're in serious trouble."

"I think the bout of conscious your illustrious leader has shown to me outweighs the need for punishment. Lets keep this between us, and ensure other students do not seek out poor Winky. I assume she is under the protection of W.R.A.T.H now?" the Headmistress said. I nodded in agreement. No one is going to hurt Winky, not while I'm around.

"Well off to bed, all of you. I would warn you about the consequences and dangers of being in the castle this late at night, but that seems to only encourage the children.

We all ran back to our rooms, and Daisy gave me a very uncomfortable hug before she headed down to the Hufflepuff house. I got a rather weird look from Amelia over it as we walked back to the common rooms.

Other than that, everything has been pretty normal. I heard from some older kids that our Care for Magical Creatures professor is crazy and tried to grow a dragon in his hut once. I'm going to talk to him later about how to create a riding saddle for Willy. I already have it planned out… I already have a very complicated trading arrangement with over twelve students in order to get him an autographed Dumbledore card from the chocolate frogs collection and he's teaching me a bubble head charm so I can swim in the lake. His older brother taught him it when he saw a Hufflepuff use it during the last Tri-Wizard tournament.

I'll let you know how it goes!

Darian Blyth  
>Hogwarts: Slytherin Common Room<p> 


	9. October 5, 2014

October 5th, 2014

Dark Lord Darian Blyth

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Slytherin House Common room

Heya Brother!

This week has been crazy. I am just too giddy to share the news… but I got sorted! YAY ME! I am in the Stag Circle.

Ok, so how this works is rather simple. There's no major ceremony like in Hogwarts.

I was in math learning decimal divisions when Bob called me out of class. It was so embarrassing, but his mischievous eyes told me things were not as they seemed. We walked out of the hall and to cafeteria. I saw the student council there and they lead me to a back room where Mrs. Dryden was.

"Good Evening Miss Blyth. I hope you are adjusting well?" Mrs. Dryden smiled at me. I was so embarrassed about the student court incident. I thought she must hate me.

'I am doing ok… never better… am I in trouble?" I squeaked. She laughed a sort of warm chuckle.

"You're fine, it's time we get you sorted and learning magic. I wanted to allow myself a chance to talk to you one on one and answer any questions you have, and alleviate any fears you may have coming in. Our school is a bit different from what most expect, so I understand if there are some reservations."

"It's just that I have all the supplies, but feel somewhat behind the other witches. I can see some of them practicing, and I want to join in with them, but since I've not been given the house…"

"Circle, it's different" Mrs Dryden corrected. "You come from a Hogwarts family right? I know that hearing from your parent's talk of their time at school, there will be some expectations we are not meeting.: Mrs Dryden said with a smile.

"Yeah, circle. " I said. This was really weird. I was scared and felt like I was going to pee. I almost died when I barfed up the next question. "How come you're the headmistress if you can't use magic?" Immediately I wanted to hide. She was going to expel me now.

"It's ok, Miss Blyth," She chuckled. She must have seen my modification. "I get asked this by almost everyone I interview." she pulled out a wand from her robe and handed it to me. "Can you tell me about my wand?"

"It's... " I said looking at the stick he handed me. It's not something like our wands, It was rough and had an almost whittled look to it. On one end you could see a flat area that looks like it was snapped off from a tree. "fake?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I am a squib like I said before during the opening ceremony. Because of my pedigree I was allowed to attend, but never was given a wand. I was abhorred by the treatment of muggleborns and squibs under the current administration, so I fought back." She took the wand from me and chuckled.

"I made my own wand from the Alder tree in the front of the school. I climbed to the top branches, with no magic to protect me, and took the top most branch to use. I spent all week carving it to the perfect size for me to practice conjuration and charms. I found there was no actual need to produce results when being graded. If your form and pronunciation was spot on, you got top marks. Most of the faculty expected me to fail, and I refused to allow them such an opportunity to oppress me. Every year, I was top of the class. Me, a silly squib who couldn't cast a simple jinx, was tutoring children two years above me. I keep this wand as a reminder to me and anyone else that even a little piece of wood with no real abilities can change the world. That is what I want from you and all of my students."

"Wow." I said. I was in awe at how cool she was.

"It did take a change in leadership with the board of alumni but the friends and allies I made during my time here have supported and encouraged me now. This is something I wish to pass on to this generation, to free you young witches and wizards from the preconceived ideals of an aged and failing system. So, I understand you may be feeling behind, but everyone else is on the same level, so don't worry! We're not going to force you to learn beyond your capabilities.

"Ok, so what's next?" Marian asked.

"So now we're going to have you go out and meet with one of the divination students. The identity shall be held secret, and you will choose your circle. The card drawn will guide you on your path in your first trimester here and let us know what you need and how we can help guide you."

"Who else will know my card?" I asked. if I drew something horrible, I didn't want rumors to spread.

"Only you and the diviner and the faculty. We will keep your results secret. you are free to share if you wish."

So I left the room Mrs. Dryden was in and I was lead by Bob to another room. There was purple everywhere. The walls were draped in velvet purple sheets and the floor was purple carpet. The table had a purple draped cloth with suns, moons and stars, Purple votive candles were lit and perched on tall brass candle holders. And the diviner sitting on the other side was clad in a purple suri and vail. Her skin was dark and exotic, and her eyes were… purple.

"Enter and sit…" The diviner encouraged. It had to be the most uncomfortable room I had ever been in. If one candle was knocked over, we would be roasted pigs. I sat on the high back wooden chair with purple upholstery and gave her a grin. She had to be a year or two older than me.

The woman before me shuffled the cards, and she tried to bridge the cards, and the whole deck exploded everywhere. She had a look of surprise on her face that broke what ever tension I was feeling and we both erupted in contagious giggles. Whatever mood she was trying to create was utterly destroyed.

I got up and helped her pick up the cards. We didn't say anything to each other, just looked at each other and let out small giggles.

"That happens more than you think. These cards are a bit unwieldy" she said as she counted the cards.

"What's with the purple?" I asked. She grinned and winked.

"When you learn color magic, you'll find some colors bring out certain aspects. Purple helps psychic and divination focus. If you go to court, wear blue. It's a combination of energy and psychology, but that's something you'll learn later." She paused and looked around the room. "It _is_ a bit overkill though."

We giggled as she spread the deck. in front of me.

"Don't worry what you pick, there are no good cards or bad cards. We'll do this every 4 months, and adjust your training to fit your needs." the diviner said.

I moved my hand over the crescent shape she spread the cards in. It was weird! it felt like my hand was being pulled into a direction. When it stopped moving I looked into the diviner's purple eyes and they twinkled back at me. She gave me a nod. I reached down and flipped the card over.

It was the Two of Coins.

"Two of Coins: Balance and change. This card often refers to a busy person who juggles family and study, usually managing quite well but the card holds warning that they can't juggle forever however much they may think they can. It is very likely this student will become distracted. Family is important and if someone falls ill or gets injured they may begin to fail in their classes.

"Wow, that's good!" I said. "I have a twin brother who attends Hogwarts. My parents are separated, so I live with my mom and my brother lives with my dad."

"The Coins are represented in the Stag Circle." Bob said behind me. The pee I was already holding almost exploded as I jumped three feet out of my chair. "Terrence Grey will be your main instructor. The classes are slightly different than normal lectures, as most of it is self study and practice. Terrence Grey is a transfer teacher from the Ministry of Magic, and has established a hybrid class based on Mrs. Dryden's expectations. The whole creation of his curriculum was quite entertaining to watch as he clashed with good ol' Magpie on many things. You're first focus will be wand use and spells. You'll also be taking potions with me every couple of days. Do not let your core classes suffer due to your magic studies, and if we catch you using any magic during core classes, you will be reprimanded."

"Is this the same as your 'don't put your feet on the table' lecture?" I asked. The normally grinning Bob took out his pipe and slowly shook his head no. I had never seen him more serious.

Bob's wand appeared and he tapped the crest that was sewn onto my uniform. The stag in the emblem began to glow.

"This will identify your circle and allow access to rooms your classes are held. You begin next week!"

Bob led me out of the cafeteria and back to my dorm. As we stood in front of my room, he looked at the newest 'dragon eating princess' picture and grinned.

"I want to remind you about the international secrecy agreement. You can't tell non-magicals about us. If they find out it will destroy the world and the water cycle! Their feeble minds will shatter as all preconceived notions that magic is fairy tales when they discover it's really unicorn gas that's depleting the ozone. At least we have do a failsafe should anyone find out. We understand how hard it would be to room with someone who's your best friend in the world and the inevitable need share the secrets and desires of young womanhood. Alas, the poor polar bear are doomed."

With that, Bob walked away humming the theme song to "weird science". I entered the room and saw Tracy with an oversized drawing pad on her bed. She looked up with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened? Did you get in trouble?" she asked. I thought about everything Bob said, and oddly enough, it made sense.

"Everything is better than fine!" I said with a grin. "I'm a Witch!"

Tracy stared at me for a moment and turned back to her drawing. 'That's cool."

I pulled out my trunk and began reading my spellbooks. Tracy drew for the rest of the night, and asked a few questions about why I thought I was a witch, and if I was related to Glenda. She looked around my closet for a pair of red heels. By the end of the night, I had explained everything to her. Surprisingly, she said it all made sense and went back to her work.

"Let me know when you can do the wand magics, I'd love to watch!" she said with a cheerful tone.

I went to bed thinking the ministry is going to storm in, obliviate poor Tracey and send me off to Azkaban, but nothing happened.

The next morning, one of the student council members knocked on our door and we had to sign some non-disclosure forms stating that we acknowledge the truth behind the school and Tracey is bound by magic not to talk about it outside of school. She read the contract and signed it without question and went back to her Spanish homework.

During lunch the next day, I heard more of our Quidditch replacement sport, and found out that the competition requires a muggle partner! I told Tracy and she said it sounded fun, so we're going to sign up, even though we don't know what the games are. We were told the season begins in January.

I'll tell you how my magic classes go when I start them.

I hope you're doing ok!

Love

Marian Blyth

Alderwood Academe

Room Dragon Eating Princess.


	10. October 12, 2014

October 12, 2014

Marian Blyth

Alderwood Academe

Room Dragon Eating Princess.

Hey sis!

Congratulations on your sorting! The way you described it sounds really cool! We have a divination class, but I think we'll be taking it in a year or two. Now that you're a good ol' wand user, I'll be sure to send you some spells the other slytherins promised to teach me!

Word got out about my encounter with the Headmistress. Of course the tale of my defiance and flippance to her reflected what was supposed to happen, so I think my reputation is getting better. Some of the seventh years even patted me on the shoulder and gave me a respectful nod!

Daisy, Severus, Lily, Amelia, and I stayed after during Care for Magical Creatures. The old half-giant Hagrid gave us all a suspicious look as he was shoveling griffin dung out of Buckbeak's stall. Seems he doesn't take to kindly to Slytherin.

"You want to talk, you gotta keep up with me yer here?" the large bearded man said. We could barely manage it. "Whot'chu be wantin? And what're you doing hanging around a bunch o' first year Slytherins, Daisy?" Hagrid really didn't like us. According to the older students, He was very close to the old headmaster Dumbledore. He seemed to glare at Severus and Lily. Could it be because their father killed him?

"We want to know about the giant squid!" Daisy said with a grin. Hagrid just grunted. "Have you ever tamed him? I heard, you once tamed a Cerberus a long time ago, and we even heard rumors from our parents about some dragon egg? You're wonderful with animals, and Darian here wants to meet the squid!"

"I saw it on our first day, he seemed friendly! I wanted to know if he could be tamed, and if someone could ride him! We ride dragons, griffins, and other beasts… Why not Willy?" I piped in. Hagrid looked at the five of us with shock. Like he wasn't sure to laugh, throw us out, or be impressed.

"Willy is a good name…" he said to himself, his eyes glazed over as his imagination seemed to take him somewhere. "Yer'd need a harness an' a way to breath underwater… gettin' him up on land would be a trick.. the saddle could be enchanted with an Aqua Eructo to keep 'im hydrated and allow him to walk on land. Squid brains are small, so charm'in him would be easy, that's how we got 'im into the lagoon in the first place."

After a moment, he seemed to have regained his senses and saw Amelia scribbling down every word on a scroll. His face paled, realizing what he just did and chased us all out of the stables.

"I don't want to hear from Mcgonnigal of you five tryin' to ride that squid ya 'ere!"

The next meeting of W.R.A.T.H. we heald included a few extra members. Daisy convinced a few Hufflepuffs who were good at crafts to attend, and looked rather terrified at the design Severus and Lily drew up of the Squid riding saddle. It was designed to wrap around the base of the squid. The rider would sit on an L beam that would adjust to level the rider, whether on land or in the ocean. A permanent bubble charm would be attached to allow the rider to breath and keep dry while the squid is swimming, protecting him from the force of the current as well.

Since no one has ridden a squid, we observed some smaller ones in the menagerie of hogwarts. They had a few tanks filled with them, and use them for various components of spells. We had a lot of fun watching them flop around on land. We did see one small problem. They can't really hold themselves up. Should Willy go on the surface, he's flop over and be immovable. A simple feather charm should suffice… but it would have to be a major charm.

The new members of W.R.A.T.H were tasked to acquire the leather to make the saddle. The Hufflepuffs were quite good at sewing and eagerly began to talk amongst themselves on how to make this. I agreed if I survive my first ride, I'll allow Willy rides for 1 Gallon each. Some of the older Hufflepuffs and Slytherins started to snicker and Daisy punched me in the shoulder with that comment and turned bright red. I looked at Lilly and Amelia for an explanation. Lilly just looked at her feet with a small grin and Amelia shrugged, as clueless as I about why I was suddenly hit. Girls are weird.

We went to the best charms person ever with a list of what we want. Flitwick gave us that 'what are they up to' look once we handed him the list. We decided it was not a good idea to let the teachers in on our plans, Amelia wanted to be honest, but Daisy and Severus agreed that the teachers would probably just laugh at us.

"So you want to … control the thoughts of an animal, learn a bubble head charm, find out what spell is used to keep a broom rider on his seat, and feather charm for over 900 kilograms!" Flitwick looked at the list, and back to us a few time.

"We each want to learn one spell…" Amelia said, "You know.. to practice. I want to go swimming in the lake and meet some merfolks, so I want the bubblehead charm. Severus wants to lift big rocks for some reason… I guess because he's a boy and is impressed easily."

"I want to talk to some of the animals near the forest, or in the stables" Lily said softly.

"I am very curious about how brooms are made. The Greengrass empire is thinking of going into the broommaking markets, and I'd like to start learning how they work" Daphne said with an aristocratic tone.

Flitwick still gave us a suspicious look and then he looked directly at me.

"What about you? You're 'extra credit' spell isn't here." Flitwick said

"Oh umm. You know I don't really…" Amelia jabbed my ribs with her elbow.

"He's too shy to say what it is really" Amelia said "He wants a color changing spell… Turn things to black and green. You know how Dark Lords are… always leaving marks and all. He doesn't want something as atrocious as that whole skull and snake thing, so he thought colors would work."

"I do?" I asked.

"You do…" Amelia said and gave me the shut up or I'll kill you look. I'm glad I made her second in command.

Flitwick scribbled some names of books in the library and gave them to us.

"Whatever you're up to… who am I to stop you from learning? I've learned a long time ago it's rather pointless to say no to these sorts of things since none of the spells you're asking is in the restricted section and you'll probably hound the older students themselves if I refuse. I shall test each of you on these myself, so you better learn them!"

We all took the parchment he gave us and began to leave when I paused for a moment.

"Professor Flitwick? If I was to… umm cast my color spell on something… how do I keep it enchanted?"

Flitwick glowered at me and without breaking his stare, scribbled one more parchment and handed it to me. The tiny teacher was muttering to himself something about how surprised he was that first years even graduate with all the hijinks they get into and went back to correcting papers.

"You think he knows?" Lilly asked from behind her brother.

"We may as well just put a huge sign saying 'going to ride a giant squid' and sell tickets." Severus scoffed.

It only took a few days to get the saddle made. The Hufflepuffs Daisy recruited (though it seems more of a vollun-told situation) gleefully showed us the saddle. With Daisy and some sixth year Hufflepuff's help, we were able to learn the spells given to us. I found out WHY Amelia wanted me to learn the color spell, whenever we attach the saddle to something, It turns green with black highlights. We had one problem; the auto-balance. No one really knew how to make the L-Beam retract or adjust to keep the rider level.

During lunch the next day, me and my generals began our next mission. We needed a 6th or 7th year Ravenclaw's help, and so going to the board where they post the scores, we found who we were looking for. Brenda Clearwater.

Brenda is a 6th year with top marks in everything. She was just shy of being a prefect and tends to be a bit of a study bug. She can be hard to approach, and the Hufflepuffs fear her presence as much as any Slytherin.

We were hiding behind some stacks discussing strategy on how to approach her when I found myself upside down. and levitated around the books. The five of us were inches from her table staring at Brenda, who was reading a book, and didn't seem to slow down while she silently cast her charm and spoke at the same time.

"Why are little mice following me? You didn't think I would notice the five most inconspicuously loudmouthed students in the school?" She said with an almost bored tone.

"Wow, even the 6th years know about W.R.A.T.H. I must be really getting my reputation out there!" I complimented myself.

"The fliers are posted everywhere, and the noise you let on during lunch doesn't help your "secret society" She retorted and turned the page.

"What's the point of a secret group if no one knows about it?" I asked. It was a legitimate question. You want to have people want to join your secret group.. so everyone has to know about it, just not everyone can join… or you let them think that.

I felt us drop for a moment, it seems my logic hurt her brain or something, she winced and looked frustrated.

"Oh my god, I have to re-read that last sentence… You're idiocy is contagious!" she said.

"Umm… ma'am. If you don't want… to have to … re-read anymore… you might… let us down… if not… that book… may become un… read...able…" Lily said, her face visibly green. Brenda looked up at Lily and understood what she inferred, and let us go. We all fell on the table with a thump.

We all took up seats in front of Brenda and quietly stared at her. She kept reading, and we kept staring. No one wanted to interrupt but we all burned our eyes into her brain as she mouthed each word in her book.

Severus got an evil grin on his face. That boy scares me sometimes. He took his long fingernail and began to tap on the wooden table rhythmically. It was a slow and steady rhythm that seemed to echo through the halls of the library like a metronome. Lily grinned and follow suit, along with Daisy and Amelia I joined in as well. We played with the rhythm, having us go at the same time, or each one in turn, sometimes the left would go first, while other times we would be so out of sync it would disrupt anyone's train of thought. Brenda's left eye began to twitch in rhythm.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Brenda yeljed and slammed the book. The librarian seemed to materialize nearby to shush her. We tried to look at her as innocently as we could. Brenda was about to explain and seemed to give up. When the librarian left. She rested her forehead in her hands and took a deep sigh. "You won't leave me alone until you talk to me will you?" We shook our heads no. "God I hate first years…"

"We need help, and you're the smartest…and most approachable... person we know of." I said. I pulled out Lily and Severus's design and slid it over to her with a cool smile. She slammed her hand on the parchment and dragged it to her side. Mumbling to herself, she opened it up and took at look at it.

" bubble spell, water spell, feather… These are all simple spells you kids can learn if you worked on it." She said. "Why are you wasting my time? You want to make this… contraption, do it yourself!"

"We're stuck… on this." Amelia said, and pointed to the L joint under the saddle.

"What's it supposed to do?" Brenda asked, there was a tone of curiosity to her voice. Typical Ravenclaw… once they see a puzzle, they are hooked. Just as I planned.

"It's an auto-balance mechanism." Severus piped in. "In the water, it will be flush, so you face the direction the squid is going. On land…"

"Land… you're going to have this thing come out of the water?" she asked, astonished.

"Willy is going to be my steed! The masses will fear me as I ride Willy into battle! Muahahahaha" I said. I've been working on my laugh. I guess it still needs work as she looked like I stepped on a kitten.

"You know … 'Willy' can't hold himself up on land." She said.

"We've cast a feather spell on the saddle, it can negate the weight of objects up to 2,000 kilos so even I can toss it up a few feet. With that, he should feel right at home."

"Interesting, you're going to decrease the density to match the water…" She began to scribble some notes on a spare parchment. "If you add this, It can match water perfectly, so he can actually glide in the air just like water. It would be dangerous, so you would need to add an altimeter to it so he doesn't go too high. The L Joint gyroscopic mechanism is rather creative… for a first year and would need more than a charm, but a permanent transfiguration spell that's calibrated to what 'up' is…" She spent a good thirty minutes scribbling notes on almost every open space of parchment and handed it to us with a triumphant smile.

"Here, don't say I never helped with anything. Now go away!" and opened her book back to the exact page she was on and began to read. We looked over the notes and assumed it was some sort of shorthand. The letters seemed to move on the page… like the words objected to the sheer force she had written them in and squirmed in pain.

"Ms. Clearwater," Lily said with her hand raised. We all agree Lily is the cutest and least threatening of the bunch so she should poke the dragon and hope her cuteness will save us from the fiery doom that sat across from us.

"Yes… Ms… " She said when she realized she didn't know our names, "Whatever."

"We… can't… read… this." She squeaked, still trying to decypher the page. "Or even do half of what you mentioned… what's an ultrameter?"

Brenda rested her head in her book and began to mutter to herself and proceeded to bang her head.

"How much is done?" Brenda groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"HOW MUCH? How much of this stupid thing is done? Are you kids just goofing off or do you actually have something made!?" Brenda screamed. The librarian was right next to her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot. Brenda looked like she was going to foam at the mouth while we smiled as innocently as we could.

"Brenda, I know the first years come to you for help in their studies, you need to set a better example to them and stop yelling at them! If I hear another outburst I will ban you from the library for a week… do you understand?" The librarian said. Brenda looked like she was about to cry at the threat.

"They started it!" she pleaded.

"Mrs. Clearwater, they are first years and are observing the rules perfectly fine… They have not had one outburst and are just as polite as can be. You _need_ to set a better example. That's all I have to say about that." She said. We smiled innocently to her and she smiled back.

"You know, for such well mannered first years I'll give each of you five points to your houses." with that she shot a final warning look to a bewildered Brenda and left.

"Does she even know i'm a third year?" Daisy asked and shrugged. "I guess I never really came into the library till I started hanging with you twerps."

Brenda's head was in her book and she seemed to have broken down crying. Lily moved to the next seat, rubbed her back and stroked her hair. "It's ok Brenda, this always happens to the new people we meet. You'll learn to like us, we're really fun! Okay?"

Brenda, in somewhat of a defeat just nodded and accepted her fate.

"Your design is cool… and… I'll come by and fix it so you don't get killed… because…I need to be an example… so I don't get banned from the library…" She was mumbling and half sobbing.

"I don't think she is really keeping it together," Amelia whispered to me.

"It's the NEWTS… they've been known to drive people insane." Daisy whispered back. Lily gave her a side hug and we left a note where to meet and quietly made our way out of the library. The librarian waved goodbye to us and we hurried to potions class.

Anyway sis, Brenda did come back feeling better and assisted us with the design of the saddle. She even added some features we didn't even think of! It will resize to fit the rider, and it will also have an air supply for high altitude flying. There is a shrunken ejection broom, should Willy get shot down, and even hidden seats for up to seven riders!

Something we discovered about Brenda was she tends to like to take control of things. The few Slytherins who wanted to help decided her way of doing things (I think, you do) was too much and left. The poor Hufflepuffs that Daisy 'recruited' were so terrified, they were too scared to quit, and we found them trying to slip notes to other students pleading for an escape.

In only two days, the saddle was done. Everyone tried it, even the Hufflepuffs. When the Slytherin recruits found out the project was over, they seemed to appear as well, claiming they helped with most or all of the work.

We had made a facsimile of the eye and trunk of the giant squid, and attached the saddle to it. Brenda would levitate and fling us around to test out the features. We lost a few Hufflepuffs, but it was more to nausea, only one fell, but we all know how well Hufflepuffs bounce.

We planned to test it the next night. Apparently Brenda, and the others who helped didn't think it was worth sneaking out at night and risk getting caught by Filch or anyone else and declined the invitation to watch my great achievement.

When everyone was asleep, I woke up Severus and met Lilly and Amelia in the common rooms. One of the windows overlooked the lake and most of the other Slytherins were up. There was a blackboard with odds on how long I would ride the squid to how soon I would be caught and even a 20-1 bet of expulsion. We got a hero's cheer as we left the common room. Our prefect gave us the known routes Filch takes and says he has 5 galleons on me making it to the lake, so I better at least get that far.

The information was good, we made our way to the Hufflepuff entrance and met up with Daisy. Two of our helper Hufflepuffs stood in the doorway, looking like meerkats and waving Daisy to come back from the open barrels that make the Hufflepuff entrance. She stuck her tongue out at them and waved them away. They gave her a pleading look as the barrels closed on them.

"Lets go," Daisy said as she skipped forward and hooked her arm on me. "Oh dark lord, you take me to the nicest places." She teased. Amelia gave her a rather dirty look and pointed us forward.

It takes two people to carry the saddle. I thought of asking Brenda to incorporate a shrinking charm on the whole thing to make it easy to carry, but this was just a test run, we can add more to it later.

Our prefect will be happy… we made it to the lake. I took a moment to savor the cool winds coming off the slightly choppy waters. We set down the ten kilo saddle and sat on the sand. The moon was high and lit up the castle. It surely was a perfect night for a squid ride.

"Are we ready?" I asked. The plan was to have Lily summon the squid. She'd been working on the spell for the whole time we were making the saddle. The ones in the tank responded well and she even taught them some dance and choreographed routines. It's rather entertaining. The book said it should work on larger species, but it takes more effort to control them. The spell Brenda upgraded on the saddle makes it so Willy should follow orders of the one in the rider seat just fine. She did some numeracy calculations about mass and intelligence level or something way too complicated to understand.

Lily stood at the edge of the water and held her wand out.

"If even a single word escapes your lips young lady, you shall never speak again." Came a harsh Scottish accent from behind us. I didn't even have to look to know there was a tall grey haired headmaster standing behind us. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my skull. I was so close!

"Not a word…" She said to the five of us as we turned around. I was about to object when she held up her finger to silence us. She pointed to the nearest door and marched us single file to her office where Hagrid, Flitwick, and Slughorn met us.

I don't think it's right for a headmistress to drink in front of her students, but by the third glass of scotch she seemed calm enough to formulate words. She started with half words and moved on to one word questions like "What? Who? Where?" and went back to get another glass.

During this time, Hagrid was holding onto the saddle. He had a glazed look, probably imagining himself riding Willy. Flitwick was inspecting the saddle as well, wand out and checking all the enchantments, he seemed visibly impressed with the workmanship.

"I can't talk right now… Slughorn... your house… Go!" She said and began to rub her temples.

"My boy… you know it's not safe for students to be out past dark. Why couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Slughorn slurred. "I lost ten Galleons! I'd had hoped you'd have gotten it on the squid first!"

I should have gotten Slughorn to supervise.

"NOT HELPING!" The Headmistress shouted and pointed to Flitwick.

"Actually, I'm rather impressed with the level of skill and workmanship… This is no work of a mere first year.. I'd say some 6th or 7th years helped… I almost want to give them extra credit." He mused, rubbing his hand over the saddle.

"I can give you a list if we can ensure amnesty for them. They didn't break any rules, just helped me make my saddle." I said with a grin. Flitwick absentmindedly nodded.

"NO!" Headmistress McGonagall screamed and pointed to Hagrid.

"Umm.. when yer' done with bein' in' trouble… can I borrow this?" Hagrid whispered. I shrugged, he looked so happy. Maybe we can become friends now.

Headmistress McGonagall slammed her fists into the table. Everyone jumped and looked over at her. She had a wide, scary grin.

"My dear… sweet… young… children," She said through clenched teeth. "Do you know why we do not ride a giant squid?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Because it's dangerous for first years to ride… a GIANT SQUID."

"So… what year can I try my saddle? Second? Third?" I asked.

"Why is there a giant squid in the moat in the first place?" Lily asked. "Wouldn't that be dangerous to students anyway?"

"Surely, you wouldn't keep something that's dangerous to students in the same waters that you let us swim in the summertime." Severus pipped in.

"Yeah, He's 'armless really, been 'er over three 'undred years and never ate a student." Hagrid said. McGonagall shot him dagger eyes and he stopped 'helping'.

"I swear they are worse than the Weasley twins." McGonigal said exasperated.

"No, I doubt that.. remember the stink bombs? You had to constantly be on guard with those two."

"Yeah, they're much worse… all wrapped in goodness and sugar coated innocent smiles with no problems for weeks at a time… and then they try to _RIDE A GIANT SQUID!_"

"But… I didn't lie about any of it. I even told everyone I was going to do it. Professor Slughorn knew I was going to... I guess, I should have asked him to supervise the event. Willy was going to be my friend, and I was going to have everyone ride him who wanted to." I said in the most pathetic voice I could. She looked at Professor Slughorn who shrugged.

"I didn't honestly think he'd do it. I thought it was the childish bragging of a pre-pubescent dark lord. It encouraged my Slytherins to rally behind something and made a rather impressive magical device." Professor Slughorn explained. He cleared his throat and directed his speech to the group. "You five _should_ have asked me to supervise. There are proper channels for this sort of thing. I would have needed to clear it with the headmistress who would have to clear it through the department of magical creatures for such a test, but paperwork aside, it was not beyond reason. I can't have my students sneaking off and testing magical devices of their own accord. You all have detention for a week."

Daisy raised her hand.

"Yes Mrs. Greengrass." Slughorn said.

"Umm… I'm a Hufflepuff… so... " she said.

McGonagall sighed and summoned a white cat patronis. "Go get Pamona.. tell her to come to my office"

After bringing Mrs. Sprout up to date, the poor woman looked at a smiling Daisy in shock.

"So, whut we gonna do 'bout this?" Hagrid said to McGonigal. The headmistress glared at the device in his hands.

"I want to disenchant it and set it on fire." She said. Everyone in the room looked shocked. We all started to plead and protest. All of our hard work! "But, it's rather impressively made. I will admit that. Based on what I have seen, you, Mr. Smyth, a Slytherin have gotten Hufflepuff and what I can only assume must be a few Ravenclaws together to work on your little project. I'm sure, if given the chance, I know a few Gryffindors who would have been lining up for a ride themselves."

"Here's what we're going to do." She said after a moment of consideration. The four glasses of scotch must have finally kicked in, because she was relaxed and the sense of foreboding doom eased off slightly. "It will be confiscated and returned to you at graduation."

I was excited. Once I was graduated from first year, we would have it back!

'I don't know what you're smiling about Mr. Blyth. I mean graduation from Hogwarts." McGonigal said. Everyone but Mrs. Sprout seemed slightly disappointed. "During that time. I will submit that, and whatever designs you have to the Department of Magical Objects on your group's behalf so you can secure the rights to it. I will need the name of the Ravenclaw who helped you with the higher level spells. She will want credit for this."

"Will Brenda get in trouble?" Lilly asked and covered her mouth. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"You recruited Brenda Clearwater to make this?" She asked in astonishment. "How?"

"Severus employed some psychological torture to her in the library… it was hysterical!" Daisy said with a giggle. "She was reading, and he began to tap his finger.. and then Lily did and then me and we all started to and she began to cry!"

"You didn't _force_ that poor girl to do all this did you?" Said Mrs. Sprout in disgust.

"Oh no" Lily said sweetly, "Once she started working on it, she was really excited with the project. It did get hard to keep up with her once she was in full swing."

"That explains why some of my Hufflepuffs woke up screaming her name at night and covered in a cold sweat…" Professor Sprout commented. Professor Flitwick nodded in agreement.

"Children... " Professor Mcgonagall said. "I want you to be safe, and feel like you can talk to us about anything. This is a safe place. The safest place in the world. I want you to run and frolic and learn and feel free to express yourselves… even if it's on the back of a giant squid." she said the last part with a look of distaste. "Like Professor Slughorn said, you could have tested this if gone through the proper channels. Now, you won't get to until your seventh year. I'm sorry, but I must put my foot down on this. What you did was dangerous and could have killed not only you, but everyone on that shore."

We all looked at each other and executed plan S. We all sighed in unison, hung our heads low and said, "We're sorry Headmistress, we won't do it again."

Plan S was a mild success. Hagrid was tearing up and Flitwick was nodding to himself.

"Please ma'am, they're just kids. Don't take this away from them for that long. Remember a boy an' his cloak?" Hagrid said. "They may not be gettin' stones or lockets or saving the world, but they got that spark… yer have to admit."

The Headmistress was silent, looking between Hagrid hugging the saddle and the five children in front of her. Operation S was in full swing as Lily was quietly sobbing, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep it in. Severus held her hand reassuringly as I held Amelia and Daisy's hand, we all tried to look as pathetic as we could.

"Fine… Fourth year. By then, they'd know enough not to kill themselves quickly. And they have to demonstrate knowledge of each spell cast on that… monstrosity in order to have it released to them. Getting Brenda Clearwater to do their dirty work for them won't fly. If they want to make a deathtrap, they will make it themselves and I will be there to personally watch them fall and break their necks. Then I can dock points and issue detention for them as Madam Pomfrey regrows their vertebrae."

"Thank you" I said, getting up.

"Out!" she shouted and pointed us to the staircase. As we were leaving, Hagrid approached the Headmistress.

"Them's too young to be riding squids and all, but mind if I take'er for a go?" Hagrid asked Headmistress.

"Hagrid… put it on that shelf over there and never… ever touch it. Understand?" She said just as the stairs spun us out of sight.

Before we got back to our rooms, Daisy gave me a hug as we parted ways. Professor Sprout grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Goodbye my dark master… till we meet again… our houses shall not divide us!" she shouted from down the hall with a dramatic flourish.

"Oh, you stop that!" Professor Sprout scolded Daisy.

"Excuse me, but I am a Greengrass and of a noble house. You should treat me with respect."

"You'll be respected when you're re-potting the Snapping dragon plants for the next week young lady!"

The argument faded and Professor Slughorn corralled us back to the common rooms. "I really hoped you would have at least harnessed the squid before McGonagall stopped you. Goodbye galleons." he said mournfully. He spoke the password to the blank wall in the dungeon and the bricks slid away to let us into the empty common rooms.

"Did she really mean what she said?" I asked. "About being allowed to test it?"

"Sadly, we Slytherin assume anything we want to do is going to be denied and told we're going to be bad for doing it. It's inherently assumed by all of the other houses. I'm sure when you were talking to your classmates, it was under hushed tones and bribes. That's how we work, and that's not going to change. Favors, bribes and notoriety are all important parts of life to get where you want, You seem to be acquiring that in spades, young Blythe." He stopped at the right section of wall and said the password to let us in.

"What we said was true, there was a proper channel to follow to test new magical devices. I knew what you were up to, as did Hagrid and Flitwick. It doesn't take a Ravenclaw to figure that out. We all were waiting to see what you would do. If you were honest with us and asked, we may have been apprehensive to help, but we're teachers and would encourage any extracurricular study. I would have helped you navigate the Ministry, and probably even pulled a few strings for you, had you trusted me and the headmistress enough. We're teachers, not the enemy. Tis sad the stories parents fill their children's head with their time at school and all the antics and glory days they experienced. It only continues the expectation and causes setbacks like this."

"I understand, Sir." I said. Professor Slughorn let us go after giving us our detention schedules. We have to clean all the glassware in the potions room every night for a week.

I gave Lily and Amelia a hug, shook Severus' hand before bed and followed him upstairs to the boys dorm. We were met with huge applause and some boo's from the losers.

Everyone's settled down for the night and I'm finishing up this letter. I am still thinking of my next steps. Let me know if you have any ideas. I am not looking forward to cleaning the potions room, but I guess a dark lord must pay his dues.

Love you, and can't wait to see you!

Darian Blyth

Slytherin Common Room

Hogwarts


End file.
